Those Violet eyes
by RubyRebeca
Summary: Violet Jenkins has to deal with so many things at once. Her bad reputation, her feelings toward a very special boy, and when she finds out her best friend's a werewolf, things don't get any better. This is just like season 1, except with my own twist. I know I suck at summarys but plz read! StilesxOC. Rated T for some bad Language, nothin' special.
1. Chapter 1: Strange

Hey! This is my first story and I'm so excited! The first chapter is going to be a bit small, just a little intro. Also my spelling is kinda bad so let me know how I did. Anyways, here it goes:

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

Chapter 1 Strange

Violet Jenkins was never a normal kid; she just never expected her life to get _this_ strange...

Violet's P.O.V

Tomorrow was the first day of school and I wasn't looking forward to it. My summer was a disaster and yet I'd have to return to the scary flames of hell also known as school. Anyways, as I was just getting ready to go to bed, there was a knock on my window. I jumped a bit and walked over to it where Stiles was standing, still knocking.

I opened the window. "What do you want? It's the last day of summer vacation and I want to get a good night's sleep, so make it quick."

"I just wanted to let you know that I was listening to my dad's voicemails and I heard that they found a dead body in the woods." Said Stiles. "So? That's cool and all, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, here's the good part. They only found half!" He said. "Are you suggesting we look for the other half?" I replied. I was trying really hard to make him leave. "Well, pretty much. So, want to come with? Scott already agreed to come along so you don't get scared." He said moving over to the side so I could see Scott standing there to.

"I'm not scared! And of course I'll come!" Now if this was about proving your braveness, Stiles was going to get his ass whooped.

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

So that's it for today! I'll try to do daily post so you guys don't get all up in my grill. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: There are no words for this

Hey guys! This chapter is going to be longer, so YAY! Please review for the sake of...ME. Rated T for Language. Reminder: This is a Stiles/ OC story.

Remember, I don't own Teen wolf. If I did Stiles would never be wearing a shirt and he would be dating my character, who would punch Jackson in the face.

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

Stiles' POV

It took Violet 30min. to get changed out of her Pajamas and put her makeup. I didn't really get why she needed to put makeup on at the middle of the night, but I didn't ask. The last thing I needed was her to give me a long lecture on girls.

When we were walking in the woods, Scott asked me "Just out of curiosity, which have of the body are we looking for?" He said as he shook his inhaler from the running. I thought for a moment before I spoke up. "Didn't think about that..."

Both Violet and Scott looked at me like I was retarded. After a minute, Violet finally laughed. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. Hold on, what if the murderer is still out here?"

"Didn't think about that either..."

"Son of a-Stiles!" She yelled at me. "What? I mean, what if she committed suicide or something?"

"You said she was cut in half." Scott said, using his inhaler. "She was." I replied. "Are really that stupid?" she said, softly punching me on the arm.

By now we were half way in the forest when we hid behind a twig. I saw could see my dad just a few yards away. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him.

"Stiles!" I heard Scott whisper as they attempted to follow me. Unfortunately, My dad saw me running and ran after me. I fell in front of him and screamed when his German Sheppard tried to bit me. "Hold on, this is my little runt. Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"Just...getting some fresh air." I said. "Really? In the middle of the forest at midnight? I don't think so."

I sighed. I was probably getting grounded for a good few months. "Where are your usual partners in crime?" He asked. "Who? Scott and Violet? No, they're not here. They wanted to get a goods night sleep for the first day of school tomorrow."

"Scott? Violet? You out there?" He said, shining his flashlight. He sighed and finally picked me up(yes, I was on the ground the whole time) and lead me to my Jeep.

Scott's POV

I sighed. "I guess we're walking home today, Violet." She was nowhere in sight. "Violet?"

"BOO!" I jumped and turned around to see Violet on the ground, Laughing hysterically. "I can't breath! You totally fell for it!" She said, still laughing. "Just come on." I growled, as I helped her to her feet. Suddenly I heard a distant noise. What was that? "Sounds like...hooves." She said. And soon enough, there was a stampede coming towards us. Violet screamed as I tossed her to the side so she wouldn't get hurt. I dropped my inhaler as a group of deer swarmed their way here.

When they were gone, I checked if Violet was okay. "You alright over there?" I yelled. She screamed again and I panicked. "My hair's a mess and my makeup's ruined!" I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, yeah I'm fine by the way." I replied. I spoke to soon. I heard a growl from behind one of the trees. There was an animal over there...

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

Ooh, cliff hanger! Yes I'll leave you hanging 'till tomorrow. Please review and let me know if I made a mistake so I can learn from it. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3: Locked out

What's up? So, this is chapter 3 of Those Violet eyes... Hope you guys enjoy it! Btw, I might not be able to post tomorrow because I've got some things going on right now.

I don't own Teen Wolf *Sigh*

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

Violet's POV

The thing that had been growling looked like sort of like a dog, maybe a wolf. I didn't really have time to process what the monster was, before it attacked Scott. I screamed when it jumped on him. He fell back and down the hill we had climbed earlier. I panicked. I couldn't just leave him there to die! I had to do something!

So, I slowly went down the same hill where Scott had just been. I saw him trying to get away from that monster, which unfortunately, had a good grip on him. I closed my eyes and heard him scream out in terror. Without thinking twice, I jumped off the hill and ran after him. As soon as that—that...thing saw me coming, it ran off into the depths of the forest.

"Scott, oh my god, are you okay?" I asked, panicking. "Do I look okay? That thing...bit me." He replied. "Let me see. I'm sure it's not that bad..." I obviously spoke to soon. He rolled over, his back on the ground. I could see on the right side on his waist, right above his jeans, a bloody bite mark. I hated blood, but for his sake, I sucked it up. Fortunately, I had gotten sick that week so I had a couple tissues in my pockets. I took one out and carefully wiped the blood off. He winced but didn't say anything. When it was at least blood-free, I gave the tissue to him and said, "Here, you can have that." He laughed. "Thanks for helping, I thought you were just going to freak out and call 911."

"No! I'd never leave you here to die! Even if it came across my mind a few times..." I shrugged. I helped him up and held his hand the whole way to the street.

We didn't really talk much, considering we were still in shock from what just happened. "So, got any idea what that thing was?" I finally asked, breaking the peaceful silence between us. He shook his head. I sighed. This was really freaking me out, but I wasn't going to act like the damsel in distress. For one thing, Scott should. He was the one that got bit. He was the one that got the crap scared out of him.

I was really grateful that we lived on the same street, so I wouldn't have to walk home alone. We finally reached my house and he let go of my hand. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Don't get any other mysterious bit marks while I'm gone." He laughed and waved goodbye. I walked up the steps to my door but when I tried to open the door, it was locked. Crap.

Let me explain. My dad was my only parent since my mom had died giving birth to me. The last week I'd been alone at my house since my dad had gone to my grandmother's funeral. He had told me he'd be back tomorrow.

"Scott?" I asked before he left. "Yeah?" He looked at me confused. "I'm locked out. My dad's coming back tomorrow...I can't get in..."

"Oh, well my mom's at work. Maybe you could stay at my house..." Scott said looking at his feet. I laughed. The last time I had slept over at his house, we were only eight.

"That'd be great." I started walking with him towards his house. He got out his keys and opened the door for me. I got in and started walking up the stairs.

He laughed. "You act like this is your house." "Well, what happened to 'Su casa es mi casa'?" I walked into his room and sat on his bed. I wondered who was going to sleep on the couch...

"I call dibs on the bed!" I said almost immediately. I knew he would think I was joking. And I was right. He laughed. "You're kidding right? You know we have a guest room, right?" I slapped myself in the head. "Right, I knew that!"

He led me to the guest room and I lay on the bed. "Wake me up in the morning, okay?" I told him. He smiled and said, "Night, night." And slowly closed the door. I got under the covers and got ready for the first day of school.


	4. Chapter 4: Ready for Hell?

So this is chapter 4...Hope you like it! Sorry I didn't post chapter 3 until like 9:30 PM, I was really busy yesterday. Reminder: Rated T for Language.

I don't own Teen Wolf or anything else in this story except Violet.

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

Violet's POV

When I woke up the next day, I actually felt like a normal kid, until I realized that I wasn't at my house, but Scott's. I also remembered the weird things that happened yesterday; Scott was bitten by a mysterious animal or whatever the fuck it was.

I got up from the bed and went to knock on Scott door. I heard him clumsily get up from the bed and open the door. "Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?" I asked. "I guess you can say that. I had a few good nightmares though...what about you?" "I guess I'm fine, I just have a lot of things on my mind. So how your, um...bite?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Take a look for yourself." He finally said. I looked at it and gasped. There was no bite. Not anymore, at least. "Not even a scar or anything?" I asked. It was so strange that there wasn't even a sign of a bite anymore.

"Nope. Um, I guess we should get ready for school..." "Oh, yeah, sounds good. Is Stiles coming to pick us up?"

"Yeah, though he didn't say when. I guess we're going to have to wing it." "Are you kidding? Winging, story of my life." He laughed. "Um, I guess I should get changed..." I looked down and realized he wasn't wearing anything except his batman boxers. I laughed.

"Bye, for now, I guess." I said and went over to the other restroom to clean up a bit. Suddenly I remembered something. My clothes! I was wearing the same thing I'd been wearing yesterday. I took out my phone and called my dad. Fortunately, he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad, it's me, Violet. I just wanted to know if you were home yet. I slept over at a friend's house because I left my keys in the house."

"Okay, honey that's great. And yes, I'm home."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few so I can change my clothes and stuff. Bye, dad." I hung up and walked over to the kitchen where Scott was serving himself some cereal. "Hey, I'm going home to get changed and ready I'll be back in a few. If Stiles get here before me, just call me and I'll tell my dad to drive me to school."

"Sounds good. See ya in a few hopefully." He said as I walked out the door and over to my house. I opened the already unlocked door and went up the stairs to my room. Inside I got changed and fixed my makeup and had breakfast. When I was done, I grabbed my backpack and got out and walked back to Scott's house. He hadn't called me so I supposed Stiles hadn't gotten there yet.

I knocked on the door, because apparently, 'Su casa is mi casa' didn't mean anything to Scott. His mom answered. "Hey, Ms. McCall. Is Scott there?" "Oh yeah, he's in his room." "Thanks," I said as I walked up he stairs to his room and knocked. He opened the door and let me in.

"Stiles texted me and said he'd be here in 5." He said. I sat on his bed and looked around the room, searching for something to end my boredom. Fortunately, I heard Stiles' Jeep honk. We grabbed our backpacks and raced down the stairs. He got in front of me but I pushed him out of the way and almost jumped down the stairs.

"Clam down! This isn't the hunger games, or is it Katniss?" I heard Scott's mom say. I laughed and headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy sucks balls

Hello my fellow readers, this is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

Stiles' POV

Violet jumped in the backseat of my Jeep as I was waiting for Scott to come. I didn't expect to see her here. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Scott didn't tell me you were coming," I said. "What do you mean? I slept over here." She said. I was horror struck. Why would Scott do that to me? He knew the feelings I had towards Violet...what if he felt the same way too but didn't want me to know?

Scott jumped in shotgun and closed the door. He saw my face and got a questionable look on his face. His reaction changed as he processed what she'd said. His face now looked full of guilt. "You should drive. The last thing we need is to be late for the first day of school...again." Violet said, breaking the silence. So, I started driving. The way to school was pretty quiet, and I could sense Violet didn't like it too much.

When we were there, I didn't wait for anyone to get out before I was already at the school doors. When I got inside, Scott caught up to me. I could see Violet talking to another girl.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? She got locked out of her house so I asked if she wanted to sleep at my place. That was it. We didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Well, why didn't you at least tell me? Now she's going to know I like her!" I said. I could hear my voice rising in anger. "Isn't that a good thing? Anyways, we've got more things to worry about than your love life."

"What? Your love life? Not everything is about you, you know." I didn't care if anyone was listening anymore. I was just so pissed.

"No! Not my love life!" He lowered his voice. "I got bit by this thing last night , and now the bite mark's gone."

"Pshh, like I'm going to believe that," I said. "I'm not lying! Ask Violet, unless you're to scared." I clenched my fists and walked over to where Violet was talking to a new girl.

"Oh, hey Stiles, this is Alison." She said. I waved and said, "Hey, I'm Stiles, but you already knew that." She laughed and gave me a smug smile. "So," She said, "Are you guys dating or something?" Shea asked. I could feel my face get hot and looked over to a wide-eyed Violet. "What? No, no! I don't like him like that! We're just friends." She said.

Just the, the bell rang, saving me from the awkwardness in the atmosphere. "What's your first class?" Violet asked Alison. "History, what about you?" She replied. "Same, I guess I can walk you there."

Oh, no. I had History, too. Also, Violet sat in front of me. Scott was really going to get a kick out of this...

I silently walked to class, hoping Violet wouldn't walk with me. Now that she had a hint that I liked her, things would never be the same! She'd probably ignore it, being the girl that she was. I always like the fact that, even though most guys liked her, she chose not to date! It made guys want her even more...

I got to my seat and took out my books. I tried to concentrate on them, but it was just boring stuff about a stupid tea party. "Who the hell cares about a tea party?" I asked myself. Violet turned around and looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. I looked down at my book and pretended that she wasn't there. "You seem really interested in that book," she finally said. I ignored her, even though I felt bad. She turned back around.

Violet's POV

Sometimes, I really don't understand Stiles. Most of the time, he's fine, just his plain old self. But sometimes, just sometimes, he's gives me this look that intimidates me. I never get that look. He doesn't seem mad, or sad, not even happy. Maybe content is a better definition of it.

But ever since I told him that I slept at Scott's, he's been, well, different. He wasn't even said a word to me. Maybe he's mad? I don't know...

After school, I decided to walk home since getting a ride from stiles didn't seem like a good idea. So, I was in the middle of the forest, basically lost, when I came across a burnt down house. It was pretty big, but it looked so sad. Suddenly, I heard something to my right. I turned and jumped when I saw a man. He was in all black and had if looks could kill, I'm sure I'd be dead by now.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I-I'm sorry, I was just walking home..." "Well walk somewhere else. This is private property."

He pissed me off. "Well sorry, okay? Just fuck off." He gave me a cold stare but didn't say anything. I walked as far away as I could, but didn't run. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

I made this chapter longer so you wouldn't get mad. Also, the next chapter might have more curse words than this one, just so you know. Hope you like! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Words I never said

So, here's the thing; I haven't really been getting many reviews lately so if it's not too much to ask, please review Thanks to samilynn23 for reviewing! Btw, whatever's underlined (other that the POV thingy) is the texts that Stiles and Violet are sending to each other. Enjoy!

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

Violet's POV

When I got home, Stiles texted me asking if I was okay. I replied by saying, "Go fuck yourself, Stiles." It seemed pretty rude, but honestly, I didn't really care. I was still pissed off by that black-jacket dude. He was such an ass. How was I supposed to know that I was in private property?

Stiles texted back. I wanted to throw my phone at the wall, but I still read the text. It said:

It's so loud inside my head with words that I should've said, as I drown in my regrets, I can't take back the words I never said. 

I was taken by surprise. Stiles, the Stiles that I know, quoting one of my favorite songs? He was trying to get me to forgive him. Quoting a song wasn't going to get him anywhere. Though I had to admit, it really touched my heart that he new I loved that song. We never had the same taste in music so there was no point in talking about it.

I texted back, this time without cursing at him:

You are forgiven (For NOW). 

Stiles POV

I smiled as I got Violet's text. She always made me smile, and that's why I liked her so much. She had that affect on people. Well, by people, I mean me. She wasn't the brightest kid in the class; let's leave it at that. Suddenly, Violet sent me another text:

Scott just texted me saying that he wants us to come with him in the woods. He lost his inhaler the night he got...his little problem.

I was already grabbing my keys, when I texted back.

Need a ride?

She responded with two little words;

Yes, please.

I'll be there in 5, I texted back. I got in my Jeep and drove over to her house. Violet. Violet, Violet, Violet. The name ringed in his head. He wished so badly that he could grow the balls to tell her how he felt...

I'm here...

She walked out her door and ran over to his Jeep. When she got in I asked, "Does Scott need a ride?" She shook her head. "He said he was already there." I nodded once and started driving. We reached the edge of the forest and I parked the car, and got out. I saw Violet take out her phone. "I'm going to call Scott, tell him we're here." She said, with the phone to her ear. "Hello?" I heard Scott's voice on the other end. "Hey, where exactly are you? The forest is pretty big, don't you think?"

"I'm behind you." I was confused. Right behind her? I heard her let out a short gasp. "OH...my god. You scared the crap out of me!" I laughed. He had jumped out from behind the Jeep.

We were walking through the forest, when Scott started to talk. "You know, ever since that night, I've been able to see and hear things that I shouldn't be able to...it's weird." I decided to crack a joke. "You know, I think I heard of a disease like that." Violet looked at me but I gave her a look to play along. She shook her head, but played along anyways. "Me too, I think it's called Lycanthropy..." She said. Scott gave us a worried look. "Is-is it bad?" He asked, reluctantly. I nodded. "Oh, yeah. But only once a month." "Once a month?" Violet let out a sheepish howl and we both started cracking up. Scott shoved me, and I almost fell into the river we were crossing.

Just then, Violet stopped laughing and looked at us, a scared look on her face. "I-I think we should look somewhere else...' she said. "Why?" I asked, confused. "Well, I think this is—" Private property," A man in his twenties, said, behind her. She dared not turn around. "It's private property. What do you want?" He asked us. "Nothing, we just...forget about it." The man smirked and threw something at Scott. He caught it and looked. It was his inhaler.

The man turned around and walked away, leaving us shocked and confused.


	7. Chapter 7: It's worth it

Hey guys, sorry for not posting yesterday, I went swimming with my friends. It was AWESOME! Anyways, enough about me, here's chapter 7!

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

Stiles' POV

I took Violet home, since apparently, Scott had gotten to the woods by bike. So when we were in the car, I asked her, "Do you know who that was?" "No clue. But I've seen him before..."

"Really? His name's Derek Hale. His family died in a fire like 10 years ago," I said. She looked at me, surprised. "Wow that must...suck." She said. I nodded and looked straight ahead. I swear, she was so distracting; I could've swerved off the road if I kept my eyes on her any longer. It was her eyes, her beautiful eyes. I'm not sure what color they are; sometimes they looked brown, other times blue, or on rare cases, violet—

"Stiles, Stiles! You're swerving off the road!" she said. I freaked out, but still managed to put us back on track. "What the hell was that? You could've killed us!"

"Sorry, I got...distracted." I said. "By what, exactly?"

I could feel my face get red hot. I wasn't sure what to say. "Your eyes," I said. "they...change color." She blushed. I might've said the wrong thing. What if she hated me? Oh fuck me...

"I'll take that as a compliment, so thank you...?" She smiled and laughed. I let out a sigh of relief. We finally reached her house. And I parked outside the fence. "Do you want to, maybe, come in for awhile?" "Oh, uh, sure!" I got out of the Jeep and locked the door.

We went inside and upstairs to her room. "Is your dad home?" I asked. "Um, no, he's at work." She replied. I nodded and followed her into her room. "So, what'd you want to do?" I thought for a minute. "I don't kn—what...are you doing?" I asked. She had pulled me into a kiss. I freaked out. I should've just kept my mouth shut and enjoyed it while it lasted. Now she probably thought I didn't want to kiss her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought—"No, that's not what I meant. I..." I brought my voice down to a whisper. "I do want to kiss you..." She smiled and kissed me again. This time I kissed back. Before we knew it, I was laying on top of her, still kissing. I thought, maybe I was pushing this too far, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and laughed into the kiss. She pulled away and looked at me. "Lemme guess, this is your first kiss?" I nodded and she laughed again. I was so embarrassed, but she pulled me into another kiss, so I was alright.

Violet's POV

I was enjoying this kiss so much. His lips were softer than I'd realized. He wrapped his arms around my waist, finally growing up the courage. Right at that moment, my phone rang, which startled us. Stiles jumped and laughed. I reached over to my desk, which was next to my bed. I had gotten a text from my dad. It said:

I'm getting the late shift at work. I'll be home by 11pm. Remember: bedtimes at 10!

I set the phone down. "My dad's getting home at 11, so I got time." It was only 8:30 so we had a long time to ourselves, so I went back to kissing him. He pulled away and asked, "Violet, how far do you want to take this?" "I don't know," I told him. I was Not ready to lose my virginity, that was for sure. We weren't even a couple yet. "I don't want to go all the way, I'm sorry."

He looked at me. "That's why I asked you. I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do." He was so sweet. That's when I realized that I loved him. He wasn't trying to push me or force me, simply asking if it was okay.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure," He said, getting off me. I got up and went to my drawer to look for something interesting. "What kind of movie?" I asked. He thought about it before answering. "How about a chick-flick?" He asked, jokingly. I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't any." I said, seriously.

"How about," I said rummaging thoroughly. "The Dark Night?" I asked. He nodded. "Sounds good." He replied.

So, we watched the movie. Well, at least until I fell asleep on his shoulder. The last thing I remembered was Stiles putting his arm around me.

Stiles' POV

I couldn't remember how I ended up with my arm around a sleeping Violet, after we just had a make-out session.

I wondered what my punishment for sleeping over at a girl house would be. I'd probably get shot by her dad, for one thing. Then I'd go home and get grounded for a month.

Yet, there was only one thing going through my mind:

All of that, was worth it.


	8. Chapter 8: I don't dance!

What's up? Hope you guys like this chapter...

Disclaimer; if I owned Teen Wolf I would've replaced Jackson with Violet

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

Violet's POV

I heard my alarm clock wake me up with the radio. I lazily got up and turned it off. When I got up I realized there was a letter sitting on my bed. It said:

Sorry I left; I had to go get ready. I'll pick you up when you're ready, just give me a call.

-Stiles

I sighed and smiled. Stiles had stayed here with me for the whole night. I went to my restroom to get ready.

When I was done, I called Stiles and told him to come and pick me up. A thought hit me. Last night...we kissed. Did that mean we were together? I wanted to be with him, but what if he didn't want to be with me?

Suddenly, I heard a honk outside. I grabbed my bag and headed out.

"Hey," I said as I got in Stiles' Jeep. He smiled. "Buckle up. I think we're late..." He said as he started driving. I really didn't care if it took us hours to get to school, I'd be just fine.

"So...last night," He started. Oh, no. I really didn't want to talk about that. But I was stuck in the car! "Uh, yeah. The movie was great!" I said. He nodded furiously. "Oh, yeah, that. Actually I was talking about the...kiss." I looked towards the window so he wouldn't see me blush.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I looked him in the eyes and said, "Did it...mean anything to you?" He thought about it. I was terrified of him saying no. Then again, I was terrified if he said anything at all. Finally, he answered. "Well, yeah. It did." He looked at me as we were getting parked. "Violet, will you be my girlfriend?" I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. "Yeah, I will." I said as I hugged him.

Stiles' POV

I was really surprised when she said yes. I'd been turned down a lot of times, and I figured she was never going to talk to me again. But instead she pulled me into a hug.

We entered the halls holding hands. Everyone was staring me. Even Jackson was giving me a look like, "What's wrong with her?" I smirked at him and kept walking.

When we reached her locker, she told me, "I'll see you after class." And she kissed me, in front of the whole school.

I walked to my locker with my mouth hanging open like a retard.

When I got there, Scott (whose lockers next to mine) punched my arm. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He said. I opened my locker and got out my chemistry book. "So, why are you so...weird this morning?" I looked at him. "You did not just see me walk in here with Violet holding my hand?" I asked, smiling. He shook his head, wide-eyed. "You, Stiles Stilinsky," He looked towards Violet. "With her, Violet Jenkins?"

I nodded. "I asked her to be my girlfriend." "And she slapped you." Scott said, sarcastically. "Really? No! She said yes!" I told him. "Are you sure she didn't say 'yuck'?" He insisted. I gave him a look.

"Okay, anyways, there's a party tonight. Want to come? You could bring Violet..." He said. "Uh, sure why not." Suddenly the bell rang, so Scott and I walked to chemistry.

Violet's POV

"You guys are together? I'm so happy for you guys!" Alison said as we walked to class. She'd been hanging out with Lydia lately, and I didn't get along with her to well. "Whatever, I'm having a party tonight, you'll come, won't you?" She said it more to Alison than me. "Sure, Violet and I will be sure to drop by!" Alison replied. "Actually I think I might be—"able to take Stiles with you!" She interrupted.

After class, Stiles came up to me asking if I'd like to go to the party with him. I agreed, and now I was at home, getting ready.

Stiles came to pick me up an hour later. "Hey," He said as I got in. the ride there was pretty quiet, until I asked him, "You know where Lydia lives?" "Um, Scott told me." I looked at him. "Scott knows where Lydia lives?" He shrugged.

We finally got there, and I dragged him to the dance floor. "I don't dance!" He protested. "I don't care!" I told him, laughing. I put my arms around his neck. He awkwardly put his hands on my hips. "Wow, you really are bad at this," I said as we started dancing. He nodded. "I told you so. But you didn't listen..." I laughed. Suddenly I saw Scott running towards his car and Alison running after him. I stopped dancing. "Scott, you alright?" Stiles asked him. He didn't reply. All he did was get in his car and drive away from the party, leaving Alison alone.

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

This chapter was a bit longer than normal, the truth is I don't have time to be making huge chapters, sorry. If you want me to make longer chapters, it'll take 2 days at least. So leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: What the F?

Hey guys! So I don't know if I should make longer chapters since it'd take 2 days, so let me know! Btw, the runaways are an old band from the 1980's and 90's, just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, The Runaways, or anything else except for my OC.

* * *

Violet's POV

Alison was standing there, right where Scott had just left her with no explanation. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Alison! Um, I think he was feeling sick and had to leave you here so, you know, he wouldn't throw up on you or anything..." I told her. I grabbed her hand and as soon as I turned around there was that man again. What was his name?

"Hi," He said. Derek. He smiled which made my hair stand on end. "Who are you?" Alison asked. "My name's Derek. Let's just say we have a...mutual friend. Need a ride home?" He asked us. Screw him, I had Stiles. Speaking of Stiles, where was he?

"I'm fine, actually. Alison maybe Stiles could take us—"I do need a ride home, I'll see you later, Violet." She walked with Derek towards his car. I pulled out my phone and called Stiles because he was nowhere in sight.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" He answered. His voice sounded weak. "Where are you? We need to go find Scott." I replied. He answered a few seconds later. "I'm sorry, I had to much...alcohol." My eyes widened. "You got drunk? Oh my god, Stiles! Anyways, get your ass over here! We have to go get Scott." "Well, where are you?" "Next to your Jeep."

After he cleaned himself up a bit, we finally reached Scott's house. We didn't even knock on the door, we just barged in and banged on Scott's door. "Scott, it's us! Open the door!" I said. I could hear the shower being turned off. "No, I can't! Stiles, you were right, I am a werewolf!" We stopped banging on the door and looked at each other. "It was Derek, Derek hale. He's the one who bit me!" He said. He sounded as if he was in a lot of pain. My eyes widened. "Scott, Derek took Alison home." I said. I heard him hit the door really hard, then silence. "Scott? Scott!"

* * *

We got out of the Jeep and knocked on Alison's door. We had to tell her mom that her daughter was kidnapped by a flesh-eating monster...

"Hi," I said as her mom answered the door. "I'm a friend of your daughters. You know this is going to sound pretty crazy, you might no even believe this but—"Alison? It's for you." She said opening the door so we could see Alison sanding there, perfectly normal.

* * *

Scott's POV

I was in the middle of the forest, alone. I was angrier than I'd ever been in my life. Derek had Alison, and I was going to get her back.

I was tackled by something. I brought me to the ground, making me more pissed. I caught a look at the thing that had attacked. Derek, perfect timing.

"What'd you do to her?" I asked. "I protected her, from you." From me? What the fuck was he talking about? "What the—"Shh! Too late." He said, interrupting me. He ran off leaving me alone, again. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my arm and realized that someone had shot me with an arrow. I couldn't move, since the arrow had pinned me to the tree.

There was a man, with a scowl on his face. Before I could get a better look, Derek came back and tore the arrow out of my arm. I screamed out in pain, and then ran away. "Why'd you save me?" I said when we were finally safe. He didn't say anything. "Who were they?" I asked. This time he did answer. "Hunters," He told me. "They're werewolf hunters."

Monday (At lacrosse practice)

Stiles' POV

"So," I told Scott. "You're a werewolf, that's nice." I said, sarcastically. He scowled at me. "Be quiet, or someone might hear you!" He replied. I rolled my eyes. Ever since last Friday, he's been paranoid that someone might find out. "Oh, yeah, because if someone finds out about your biggest secret in eternity, they're actually going to believe it!" I said, a little too loudly. He hit me square on my forehead. "Ok, oww!" "You deserved that." Was all he said.

After school, we headed over to Violet's. When we got there, she was in her room listening to The Runaways and practicing her guitar. She heard us come in and tried to hide the guitar. "Oh, hey! Um, I was just...looking through my stuff!" She said, getting up and walking to her closet, pretending to search frantically. "What's with the old music?" I asked. "Oh, nothing..."

TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF TEEN WOLF

That's it for today! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: I lied to him

What's up? I know I didn't post yesterday, but this chapter is going to be much longer. I think this is what I'm going to do: I'll post longer chapters, but I'll post every 2 days. Without further a doo, here chapter 10

* * *

Violet's POV

"Okay, fine!" I told Scott and Stiles. They'd been bothering for an hour now, asking what the deal with the old music was. "You found out my secret, I listen to old music! Now can you quit asking?" Stiles nodded, but Scott didn't do anything. I looked at him. "What?" I asked him. "You're hiding something," He told me. "You knew we wouldn't judge your music taste, so why where you trying to hide the guitar?" Oh, crap. He figured it out. "Pshh...I'm not hiding anything!" I started. "Look, we don't have time to be discussing this anyways. We have to figure out Scott's...little furry problem." I said smiling. Stiles laughed, but I could tell Scott still wanted to know what I was hiding.

"So, what have you guys figured out about this?" I asked them. Stiles spoke up first. "Well, he can transform into his wolf form when his blood lust goes up or on the full moon." He said. "Blood lust, what the hell is that?" I asked. They looked at each other. "Blood lust is the urge to kill..." He said. "It's not too late, is it? I was thinking maybe we could head out to the lacrosse field." Stiles told us.

"Why?" Scott and I said at the same time. "Well, we could do something..." He said. "Um...okay, sure."

So we headed out to the field in Stiles' car. When we got there, he took out his phone, his lacrosse equipment, and duck tape...

"Alright then, Scott. I have an app on my phone that can monitor your blood lust," He told us. "Violet, you can hold that." He said, giving me his phone. "Now Scott, I want you to trust me when I tell you to get on your knees on putt you hands behind your back." Scott looked at him like he was crazy.

"I am not doing that!" Scott said. "Just do it. Come on, we already came all the way over here!" Scott grumbled a few curse words and got on his knees. So, Stiles got up behind him and taped his hands together behind his back. Then, He walked about 8 feet in front of him, got his lacrosse bag, and started to hit him with the balls.

"Now, just keep calm and your fine." He said, hitting him with another ball. I kept track of his blood lust. Suddenly I had an idea. "Stiles, why do you get all the fun?" I asked him after a few minutes. "You want to try to?" He replied. I nodded and took the stick. Before he could pick up his phone, I picked up a ball and hit him square in the back. "Rule number one," I told him, still throwing the balls. "Don't ever trust a girl with a weapon."

* * *

After we got a little crazy with the balls, Stiles dropped me off at my house. "Sorry about what happened out there," I told him. "I bet your going to have some nasty bruises in the morning."

"Oh, it's alright. I learned my lesson, didn't I?" I laughed and kissed him goodbye. "Bye Scott." He nodded.

I stepped inside my house and felt the warmness envelope me. I sighed and went upstairs to my room. Dad was still at work.

When I got to my room, I closed the door and felt a hand clamp over my mouth. "Mmm!" I tried to scream, but he wouldn't let me. "Shut up, you'll scare the neighbors." A voice told me. Wait, I knew that voice...

"If I let go, will you promise not to scream? If you do, I'll have no choice but to kill you..." He trailed off. I nodded and he let go. "What the fuck, Derek? Are you trying to talk to me or kidnap me?" I said. He shrugged. "A little bit of both." I scowled and sat down on my bed. "So, you're here. What do you want?"

"You know about the whole werewolf thing, don't you?" He asked. I slowly nodded, stupidly. "Then you know Scott's one." I looked at him. "How stupid do you think I am?"

He smirked. "Well, if you think you're so smart, how long do you think you're going to be able to hide your little secret from Scott and Stiles?" He asked. I gasped. How the hell did he know about that?

"It's even that important," I said. "It's not like the worlds going to end or anything. What does this have to do with wolves?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see the stupid look on your face." He smirked again.

"Derek, what the fuck do you want?" I asked again. "I just thought maybe you'd like to know why Scott was bitten, that's all." My eyes widened, but I didn't say anything. "I guess not." And with that, he left.

I gave up the only opportunity I had to figure out why it had to be Scott.

I also had to figure out when I was going to tell Scott and Stiles my secret.

Screw this life of mine.

Stiles' POV

After I'd dropped Violet off at her house, I went to Scott's for a while. When we were in his bedroom, he asked me, "Do you know what the deal with Violet is? You know, why she was hiding the guitar?"

"Well, didn't she say that she listened to old music? Wasn't that it?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, she never cares what people think of her style." "We should call her and ask her," I told him. "Maybe she already told us about this, we just didn't listen to her." He looked at me. "You of all people should know this! I mean, you're her boyfriend!"

My feet suddenly became very interesting to look at. "You make me feel guilty, like I should be better," I told him. I took out my phone and texted Violet. When I was done, I reread it:

Violet, are you hiding something from us? Scott is just curious since you were hiding the guitar...

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up. Scott was looking at me with a confused expression.

"I asked her if she was hiding anything, that's it." I said. He nodded. "Hey, it's getting late, maybe I should go home..." I said and got up. "See you tomorrow," I told him as I got out of his room. When I was at his porch, Violet texted back:

What are you talking about? Of course I'm not hiding anything!

I furrowed my eyebrows. She was lying, I knew it.

Violet's POV

This was one of the only times I ever lied to Stiles. I really didn't want to, but this was a secret. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. And I knew if I told him that he couldn't know, he'd want to know even more.

I sighed and got into bed.

* * *

Next Day

I woke to the smell of French toast and bacon. I yawned and got out of bed, also jumped when my alarm went off.

I got dressed and walked to the kitchen, where my dad was sitting and eating. "I made breakfast," He said, with a mouthful of food. "Swallow first!" I told him, laughing. He swallowed then said, "French toast..."

"I know, I could smell it from my room," I said, serving myself some food.


	11. Chapter 11: The talk

Hey guys, I hope you like my strategy to make longer chapters, I worked really hard on chapter 10. Notice: If this version of season 1 doesn't have the exact same dialogue, then SHOVE IT. Anyways, here chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, okay?

* * *

Violet's POV

School was, as always, boring. The only things to look forward to were my free period with Stiles, and getting home.

I always spent my free period with Stiles and Scott. But now things were much different. Scott was a werewolf, so we spent the whole time helping him practice his control.

When we were in the parking lot, Stiles brought out two keys, for whatever the hell he needed them for. He handed one to Scott, and for him. As always, I had Stiles' phone. Ever since what happened the other day, they had a silent agreement not to let me do anything.

"Okay Scott, I want you to hold up your key, just like that." Stiles said. And with that, he walked over to one of the cars in the parking lot, and scratched it, front to back.

"Yo, man what the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked Scott. Scott only looked at him with a confused expression. Suddenly, a group of guys that were about 10 feet away from us came over as Scott's eyes widened.

"You son of a bitch!" One of them said, as he punched Scott in the face. They all started kicking him for a few seconds before I calmly chucked the phone in my pocket and poked one of them.

When he turned to look at me, I raised my fist and slammed it into his face.

"Back off, or I'll show you a few more handy tricks. They all turned to my direction, shrugged, and continued to kick him. I walked over to another and kicked them straight in his ass.

"I said," I kicked him again. "Back off!" He ran off, cupping his ass.

Everyone saw that. The guys, who were kicking Scott, were now running off to follow the other unfortunate one.

"That was really bad ass, what you did over there." Stiles said, as were walking back to class. Scott nodded, and then scowled at Stiles. "I hate you so much, Stiles. Oh, and Violet, thanks for saving my ass over there," He said. I nodded. "No problem. I have to get to class, bye." I said as I quickly left.

* * *

Scott's POV

After lacrosse practice, Stiles and I headed to the boys locker room. Before I could get changed, however, Jackson came up to me with an angry expression.

He pinned me to the wall and asked, "Where are you getting your juice?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?" I replied.

I really had no clue what he was talking about. "Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. Juice." He asked again. I thought a minute before answering. "I don't know. My mom does all the grocery shopping..." I told him, shrugging. He punched the locker, barely missing my head. "Don't play stupid with me, McCall, because there is no way in hell that you're out there on the field kicking ass like that." He told me.

I realized what he meant. "Oh, you mean steroids!" I exclaimed. My expression turned to shock. "Are you on steroids?" I asked. "Damn it, McCall! How in hell are you kicking ass like that?" He replied. "You want to know?" I asked him.

He nodded once. "Well...so do I! 'Cause I'm hearing and seeing things that I shouldn't be able to hear and see. I sleepwalk 3 miles into the forest and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm out of my freaking mind!" I took a deep breath. He punched the locker once more, and then left.

* * *

Violet's POV

"No." I told Stiles while we were in his Jeep. We were right outside my house, and he was asking for a kiss goodbye.

"Aw, come on..." He begged. "No." I told him. "Why?" He asked. "Because, You hit Scott with the lacrosse ball. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him as I got out of the car. The last thing I heard before shutting the door was Stiles sighing.

As I turned the knob of my door, I realized it was locked and I didn't have my key, again. I sighed and knocked, hoping my dad was here. Surprisingly, a stranger opened the door.

"Um..." I started, eyebrows raised. She laughed and said, "I'm Kate, a friend of your fathers, you must be Violet." She said. Fuck, I knew where this was going. I was almost positive that this girl had the hots for my dad. I knew one thing for sure, though; I hated her immediately.

"So, can I come in my house or are you guys...busy?" I said. She shook her head. "Oh, no, of course you can come in!" She said, stepping out of the way.

I stepped inside and ran straight up the stairs, to my room. I sighed, when I was six, my dad had promised me that he'd never replace my mother with another woman.

He lied.

In anger, I grabbed my guitar, and slammed it on the floor. When I realized what I'd done, my eyes widened.

"Shit," I whispered to myself. This thing was like two-hundred fifty bucks. I was so dead.

At the moment, I really didn't care. I was still just so mad. I set the guitar down, got in the shower, crawled into my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

Next Day (Saturday)

I woke up to voices in the kitchen. I could here my dad, but the other voice was too quiet to decipher. I clumsily got out of bed, and then fell on the floor. I looked at my clock, it was 12:45 pm. I had slept in a lot today...

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

I got up and opened it, expecting to see my dad, but instead, I saw Stiles. "Oh my god!" I said, closing the door. I was only in a tank top and my panties.

"Just, gimme a few minutes, Kay?" I told him. "Sure," He replied. I changed into a clean pair of clothes, did my makeup and hair, and then opened the door again.

"Hi," He said, simply. I looked at him. "You just saw me half naked, and all you have to say is, 'Hi'?" I told him. He looked at his feet, and I could see his ears turning red. "Yeah, sorry about that." He muttered. I laughed. "You looked like a deer caught in headlights," I replied. "So, are you going to tell me how you got inside my house?" I asked him.

"Your dad texted me, saying he wanted to talk to me..." He replied. My eyes widened. "What did he say?" I asked him. "Can I...step inside?" He told me. I nodded and let him get in. He sat on my bed, and finally said, "H-he told me...he told me to use condoms..." He replied, looking up. I swallowed. What the fuck was my dad thinking? Did he not trust me?

"And what did you tell him?" I asked. "I told him we weren't, you know, sexually active." I sat down on the bed, next to him. "He doesn't trust us. If he did, he wouldn't tell you that." I whispered.

He nodded, and took a deep breath. "Anyways, I thought...maybe you want to go on a real date?" He said. I smiled, the said sarcastically, "No, I have better things to do." He frowned. "Oh, I guess I should go then..." He replied. I laughed. "I was kidding." I said.

"Oh, Pshh, I knew that!" He told me. "So, where are we going?" I asked him. "It's a surprise," He replied.

"I like surprises." I said, as we walked outside to his car.


	12. Chapter 12: I WILL NOT CUT OFF YOUR ARM!

Hello . I don't really have anything to say, so I guess this is chapter 12...hope you enjoy! Btw, please don't get mad if I skip some important stuff that's in season 1...just let me know so I can put them in the story.

I don't own Teen wolf...*Sigh*

* * *

Violet's POV

When I woke up, I immediately noticed three things: 1. I wasn't at home. 2. I was completely naked. And 3, I wasn't alone.

I could feel someone nuzzling their head against my neck behind me. I figured it had to be Stiles because of the buzz cut.

I panicked. Did we really...? No, that couldn't be possible. I racked my brain, trying to remember what went on last night. Nothing, I really couldn't remember.

I hesitantly turned around, only to see Stiles snoring loudly. I was honestly terrified to ask him if he didn't recall last night either. I whispered into his ear. "Wake up." I said, softly. He moved a bit, and then went to snoring again. I tried again. "I'm naked,"

His eyes quickly shot up.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked quietly. I shrugged, and then told him, "Hold on, please tell me you have your pants on..." He looked under the covers. "I can't," He said. "Why?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Because, you told me to be honest with you." He replied. I took a deep breath. "Does that mean that we...?" He stopped himself. "Well, you're a tad bit slow." I replied.

"Ugh, my dad's gonna kill me." I said. "How am I supposed to explain that I slept over at your house without him realizing what really happened?" I asked, more to myself than to him. "I have a question," I said after a few seconds. He nodded once. "Shoot, but not literally." Stiles replied. "How come I don't remember any of last night?" I asked him, while getting dressed. He just stared for a few minutes, before finally answering. "Well, we kind of, sort of, got drunk." He said.

I felt used. Like it was all I piece of cake just to get me drunk and take my virginity. I felt like slamming another guitar on the floor, which oddly seemed to calm me down. "Look, Violet, I-I care about you, you know that, right? I wouldn't...do that to you." He told me, with sincerity in his voice. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around his neck, and cry on his shoulder. He finally got out of bed, and got dressed.

"Could you, um, take me home?" I asked when he was done. He nodded and grabbed his keys. "Hold on," He told me. He opened his door, looked around, and the said, "Okay, it's clear. My dad's probably already at work." He said, getting out the door.

* * *

"I didn't do anything, dad!" I yelled. Stiles was next to me, trying his best not to look guilty. My dad just looked at me. "It's like you trust your girlfriend more than me." I told him. I felt so guilty lying to him, but I wasn't going to tell him the truth.

That statement caught his attention. "I don't-I wouldn't—"Right..." I interrupted him. He looked away from us. "Violet, I would never do that to you." And with that, he went up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Suddenly, Stiles phone broke the silence. He jumped and took it out of his pocket. "It's Scott," He told me. "He says we need to get to the vet as soon as possible." I nodded, confused.

So, we headed over to the vet. When we got there, we tried opening the door, but it was locked. Stiles impatiently knocked. When 2 seconds came by, and no one came, he started banging on the door.

"Jeez, calm down! You're going to tear the door down!" I said. Just then, Scott opened the door. "Come on." He said, locking the door behind us. I walked in, and saw Derek Hale standing there with an injured arm.

"O-oh god" Stiles said when he saw it. "Scott, you need to get that bullet!" Derek yelled when he saw us come in. "What bullet?" I asked, curious. "A wolfs bane bullet. It's the only way I can cure it." He replied.

"Scott can get, I know it. With his girlfriend being the daughter of the hunters and all." Derek continued. My eyes widened. "Alison's a hunter?" I asked. Scott shook his head. "Her dad is, though." He said. "Derek's right, I need to go get it." And then he left, leaving us alone, with that crazy loner.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, I noticed Derek's injury was getting worse, like really bad.

Suddenly, he leaned over to the side of the table, and threw up a disgusting black, sticky liquid. "What the hell is that?" Stiles said. "My body's trying to heal itself." Derek replied.

"Well," I told him. "It's obviously not doing a very good job." He looked at me, with a scowl on his face. He pulled out what looked like a small chainsaw, and then looked to Stiles.

"We don't have enough time, so I need you to cut off my arm." He said, simply. Stiles let out what sounded like a squeal. "What? I'm not a doctor! I am NOT cutting off your arm!" He told him. "Let me make you a deal, then." Derek replied. "Either you cut off my arm, or I cut off you head."

I raised my hand. "I'll do it!" I said, I really hated Derek, and this seemed like it was meant to be. They both looked at me. Without really thinking, I grabbed the chainsaw and turned it in. It roared to life and Stiles stood still, not moving an inch.

"No you are not!" Stiles told me, taking the chainsaw away from me. He didn't know what to do with it, since it was still on. So, he just held it up next to Derek's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked, as he walked in. I realized that I'd looked like Stiles was about to chop off Derek's arm.

"Nevermind that. Did you get the bullet?" Derek asked. Scott nodded and handed him a little dark tube. When he got it, he ripped the top off with his teeth, poured the powder on the tabled, and lit it on fire with a match.

Then, he got what was left of it, and put it on his cut. The injury immediately healed, all in a matter of seconds.

"That was...fast." Stiles said. "Can we go now? I was kind of hoping he would die today, but I guess not." I told them. Stiles nodded, and got his keys. "Scott, you need a ride?" He asked. Scott only shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. My bike's out there, so I'll just take it home." He replied.

I shook my head. "In that rain? I don't think so!" I told him. He sighed. "Okay, mom." He finally said.

Just then, Derek got up, and calmly walked outside. When I went to got see where he went, I realized he was gone.

* * *

Stiles POV

Violet came over to my house for awhile, after that whole scene at the vet's. When we got in my room, she sat on my bed, and began talking.

"You know, I think my dad has a new girlfriend. Her name's Kate." She told me. Kate, I could've sworn I knew a Kate. Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Kate? Alison's aunt is named Kate." I replied. "And didn't your dad say that he would never fall in love again or something?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, but whatever, I guess. I need two-hundred and fifty bucks...my guitar broke." She told me. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"How'd you break it?" I asked her. She sighed. "Let's just say, I've got problems."


	13. Chapter 13: Night School, Part 1

Hey guy! Sorry I took so long on that last chap. I was a bit busy. Btw, it'll take a few more chapters to understand why Violet's hiding that little secret of her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, but I do own my OC!

* * *

Violet's POV

I'd told Stiles everything that had happened that night when I broke my guitar, even the part where I cried myself to sleep. I didn't want to tell him that I felt weak at that point, but I did anyways. I needed him to know that I trusted him, so he could trust me.

"It has to be Alison's aunt, I just know it!" He told me when I was finished. I nodded. "Violet, they might not even be together," He started. "It doesn't matter." I replied. "Wait, then what does this mean?" I asked him. "Scott said that Alison's family was a hunter, including Kate. So, what does she want with my dad?"

He shrugged. Suddenly, I realized it was getting late, and I was still at Stiles' house. "Hey, I think I should go home now," I told him. "It pretty dark out there." I said, pointing at his window. He nodded, already searching for his keys. "I'll take you. If I could only find my- here they are!" He cheered, dangling them in the air. I laughed. "Come on," I told him as I grabbed his hand and led him to his car.

I jumped into the passenger seat as the engine roared to life. I turned up the radio.

"This is crap." I said, because the news was on. I was changing the station constantly. "Crap, crap, and more crap. What do you know?" I exclaimed. I finally came up to a station playing: My body by Young the Giant.

"Finally, something good!" I told him, right when we reached my house. I sighed. "Listen to the sing for me?" I asked him, getting out. He nodded and laughed. "See you later," He said as I pecked him on the lips and shut the door.

When I got in my house, I silently thanked God since the door was unlocked. Suddenly, I could hear my dad talking upstairs in his bedroom. I closed the door quietly, and went upstairs to see what he was fussing about. I reached the last stair, from where his door was opened a bit, so I could see him standing the on the phone.

"I already told you!"

"No, I don't think it's Derek, why?"

"He can't be the Alpha!" My eyes widened. How did my dad know about Derek? He was a mechanic, for Christ's sake.

I silently walked over to my room, so he couldn't hear me. When I reached my door, I forgot about the little step. I tripped and hit my face on my closed door, making a loud thud.

"Hold on, I'll call you later, Chris. I think my daughter's home..." I heard him say, as he shut his phone and stepped outside, to where he found me on the floor.

"Hey, dad!" I said when he saw me. "What happened?" He asked. I shrugged. "I accidently tripped, is all. I just got here like, ten seconds ago, who was that on the phone?" I asked him. While helping me up, he replied, "He's from work, just a friend." I nodded. "Do you think, maybe I could pop a pill or two, considering the rapid swelling on my forehead?" I asked him.

He nodded, and led me to the kitchen. Then, he reached in one of the cabinets and took out a bottle labeled: ADVIL.

I opened it and took two of them. "Water?" I said, with the pills in my mouth. He gave me a glass and I chugged the whole thing. "Go to bed," He told me when I was done. I nodded and headed upstairs. "G'night" I told him, before going to my room. I closed the door.

I walked over to my jewelry box and took out the money I'd collected over the past few days.

Ten bucks. Great, now only two-hundred forty dollars left to go.

* * *

At school, I decided that today I'd spend the whole day with Alison (and apparently Lydia too...). So, here I was, talking to my Alison and my supposed friend.

I was completely bored to death.

Sure, Alison was nice and all, but Lydia was the most annoying girl I'd ever met. I wondered how Jackson could put up with her. The whole time when we were hanging out, Lydia was just examining her nails.

"I'm going to be late for class, talk to you later?" Alison asked as we headed down the hall. I nodded. "Yeah, later." I replied. She gave me a bright smile before walking over to class.

"So," Lydia said as we walked to chemistry together. I sighed. We had all the same classes. "Who do you like in school?" She asked. "Stiles." I answered immediately. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Him? Okay I guess I can set you guys up..." She told me. I shook my head. "I'm already dating him," I told her. She raised her eyebrows. "That was fast." She said.

_She's so stupid_, I thought to myself.

* * *

After school, Stiles texted me asking me to meet me at the school. I was really confused, but I met him there anyway.

"Look who shows up." Derek said as I made my way to Scott, Stiles, and Derek. I was really embarrassed I'd taken my dad's old truck, since it was a piece of crap.

"Why do I even need to be here?" I asked him. Derek just scowled at Stiles. "You don't, but your boyfriend thinks otherwise." He exclaimed. I sucked in a breath. "Well, what do you want?" I asked all three of them.

"I think I know who the Alpha is," Derek replied. "Who is it?" I asked quickly. He opened the trunk of his Camero and took out what looked like a mangled body. It was tied up and covered in blood. He looked vaguely familiar...

"What the hell did you do? That's my boss!" Scott exclaimed. Derek sighed. "He's the Alpha," He started, but Scott cut him off. "You think my boss is the Alpha?" He said. Derek didn't get a chance to reply, because a claw went through his stomach.

He spluttered out blood, which Stiles cringed at. When Derek fell to the floor, the culprit was visible. Scott's boss had to be the Alpha, since the man was gone. The guy who'd attacked Derek wasn't even a man. He was the Alpha, a full grown werewolf.

"Run," Scott said, as we headed as fast as we could to our only salvation, which was the school. We ran inside, and shut the doors.

"What are you thinking? This isn't going to hold him off!" I yelled at them. Stiles just ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at us. "I've got an idea," He told us. "But first, do you think you can bend a crowbar?" He asked Scott. Scott thought for a minute, and then nodded. "Alright, so here it goes." He didn't explain it though; he just opened the door and started to run out there, before I stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He sighed. "Saving your guys' lives." He replied, before running out again. This time I didn't stop him, thought all the bones in my body were telling me to run after him.

Scott and I watched as he walked over to where a crowbar sat. When he reached out to grab it, the Alpha started charging at him.

"STILES RUN!" Scott and I yelled at the same time. Stiles looked around, catching sight at the beast. His eyes widened as he picked up the crowbar and ran as fast as his thin legs could carry him.

I opened the door wider so he could step in. He zoomed in and I shut the door as fast as I could. I saw a claw crawling out of the door as I fought to keep the door closed. "A little help here!" I screamed as Stiles clumsily stuck the crowbar through the door's handle bars. Scott stepped in and bent it as if it was paper.

"That won't hold, will it?" I asked, as the beast started banging on the doors. "Probably not." Scott replied. "Where are we supposed to go?" Stiles asked as we dashed through the halls. We could hear the Alpha pry the doors open, which inconveniently scared the crap out of me.

"Over here," Stiles said as he pulled me in to the nearest classroom. "The desk!" He told Scott. Scott started dragging it closer to the door but then I yelled out, "Wait, stop! The door's not going to keep it out." Scott let go of the desk. "I know," He replied. "It's your boss." Stiles said.

"What?" Scott exclaimed. "Deaton, the Alpha, your boss!" Stiles told him. "No!" Scott yelled. "Yes, murdering, psycho werewolf!" I replied.

"It can't be," Scott said, obviously in the denial zone. "Aw, come on! He disappears and that thing shows up, only to toss Derek twenty feet in the air?" I told him. "His body wasn't there when he killed Derek." Stiles exclaimed. "What? He can't be dead!" Scott yelled. "Blood spluttered out of his mouth, I mean that doesn't count as a minor injury, does it? He's dead, and we're next." I replied.

"Okay just, what do we do?" He asked. Stiles sighed. "We get to my Jeep, and get the hell out of here." Stiles said.

"And you seriously think about quitting your job." I said sarcastically.


	14. Chapter 14: Night School, Part 2

Hey guys, so sorry I haven't posted in a long time... I've been really busy. Btw, this chapter's going to have a lot of talking...Please review after you read, I really like the positive feedback! Also, the things that happen in my story might be a little out of order, or a lot. Sorry about that, I haven't seen the episodes in a while:/ One more thing, I'm writing from Alison's POV a little, just this once.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, Okay? *Sigh*

* * *

Violet's POV

Scott walked over to the window of the classroom and attempted to open it. "They don't open," I told him. "The school has climate control." He sighed. "We break it." He finally said.

"Which will make a lot of noise!" I exclaimed. "Then..." He looked around. "Then we run. Really fast." Scott said, looking towards Stiles' Jeep. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." He replied. "It's bent..." Scott muttered. Stiles looked towards the car, though neither of us could really see anything. "What, like dented?" Stiles asked. "No, I mean, bent!" Scott replied. I freaked out. "What the hell—"

I didn't get a chance to finish, because the window broke. Stiles looked angrily at what had caused it. "That's my battery," He said, standing up to go look at it. I grabbed at his sweater and pulled him down. "Don't!" I whispered, though very loudly. "He could be right outside!"

"He is right outside." Stiles replied. "Just...just let me take a look." Scott said, as he got up on his knees and looked through the window. After a few minutes, I finally asked, "Anything?" He shook his head. "Move now?" Stiles said. Scott looked at him. "Move now."

* * *

So we ran. We ran all the way to the boys' locker rooms, which unfortunately, smelled terrible. "Call your dad," Scott said to Stiles as we reached the lockers. "And tell him what?" Stiles and I said at the same time. "I-I dunno, anything. Tell him there's a gas leak, or a fire, whatever! If that thing sees the whole parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off!"

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad!" Scott sighed. "They have guns," He replied.

"Yeah, but Derek had to be shot down with a wolfs-bane bullet to even slow him down, remember that?" I told him. Scott closed his eyes in concentration. "We have to...we have to find a way out of here and just run for it."

"There's nothing close to the school within a mile..." Stiles said. A thought struck me. "What about Derek's car?" I told them. Stiles looked at me. "That could work." He replied as we walked over to the door. Stiles put his hand on the door knob, but before he could open it, Scott stopped him.

"What?" Stiles asked. "I think I hear something," Scott exclaimed. I froze. "WH-what?" I said, obviously terrified. Stiles grabbed my hand as the three of us backed away from the door. "Hide," Scott whispered.

I let go of Stiles' hand and ran inside one of the lockers, closing the door. "Violet!" Stiles whispered loudly as I heard him do the same. Finally, I could hear Scott follow our lead. I looked through the little creaks on the door and saw that the door was opening. I put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

I heard one of the lockers open loudly. I couldn't help it anymore. I jumped out of the locker to come face to face with...the janitor. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack? Get out." He asked, loudly. "Alright, just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles said.

"Not okay. Now get the hell out of here, right now!" He replied as he grabbed us and tossed us outside in the empty hallway. "One second to explain!" Stiles told him. "Just shut up and go!" The janitor said. As soon as he finished those words, he was pulled back inside the locker rooms. The door shut abruptly behind him. I could hear him screaming as I tried to open the door, but Stiles came and pulled me away.

I turned around he grabbed my hand as the three of us starting running for our lives, once again.

* * *

Stiles' POV

We ran to the nearest exit, and tried pushing the doors open, though they wouldn't budge. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. Scott stuck his head out. "There's a dumpster." He replied. "He pushed it in front of the door to block us in." Violet said. Her black hair shined in the darkness, almost unnaturally.

Suddenly, she ran to the doors and slammed her back against them, trying to open them. "Help me!" She said. Scott and I grabbed her and pulled away from the doors.

When we were walking, she said, "I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school!" Her voice echoed around the halls. "Calm down, we're not going to die!" Scott yelled. "God, what is he doing? What does he want?" I asked him.

"Me! Derek said he's stronger with a pack," Violet sighed. "Oh great, a psychotic werewolf is in to teamwork. That's beautiful." She said sarcastically. Just then, Scott stopped walking. He looked in the direction of a window, as his eyes widened. I looked towards the window.

The alpha was standing right outside, on the rooftop.

He started running closer to the window, as I grabbed at Violet's wrist and ran back to the exit. We took a sharp turn to the staircase, and hoped the best.

* * *

Alison's POV

I sat uncomfortably in the backseat of Jackson's Porsche as both he and Lydia drove me to the school, because of Scott's text message. When we got there Jackson got out of the car, and let me out.

"Thanks," I told him. He nodded. "You don't need to me to state the obvious, right?" He asked. "That it looks like they broke into the school? No, pretty obvious." I replied. I looked towards the doors as he said, "Want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay." I started walking. "Hey Alison," He said, a little reluctantly. I looked at him and smiled. "You have this look like you're about to say 'be careful'."

He looked at the ground. "I am," He replied, looking up. I beamed at him. "What?" He asked. "That concerned look on you, I've never seen it before." I said.

"Well, I am concerned,"

I smiled. "It's a good look on you," I said, as I grabbed my flashlight and turned it on. "Don't worry," I said in a funny voice while shining the flashlight in my face. "I'll be right back." I told him as I walked to the school.

Violet's POV

"Come on. Get across!" Stiles told Scott.

We had trapped the Alpha in the basement by locking him in a room and putting a table in front of the door. Scott jumped on the table, and slid to where Stiles' and I were trying to locate the monster.

"What are you doing? Scott asked. Stiles was about to get on the table, when I stopped him. "I'm just trying to get a good look," He said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him.

"Look it's trapped; it's not going to get out." He replied as he got on the table and looked through the little window. After a few seconds, Stiles said, "Yeah, that's right we got you—"Shut up!" I interrupted him. Stiles looked at us. "No. I'm not scared of this thing—"

That Alpha suddenly roared at the top of its lungs, causing Stiles to fall off the table. "I'm not scared of you!" Stiles yelled. "Because you're in there and we're out here." I looked at him and gave him a look that said _'If you don't shut up right now I'm going to tackle you...,'_

Yet he continued talking. "You're not going any..." He stopped.

The Alpha had jumped into the roof.


	15. Chapter 15: Night School, Part 3

Hello peoplez...this is part 3 of night school. Hope you enjoy!

If I owned Teen Wolf, Stiles would never be wearing a shirt.

* * *

Violet's POV

As we ran from the Alpha—which had jumped through the roof—Scott stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?" He asked. I thought for a minute. "Sounds like a phone..." Stiles replied. His eyes widened. "That's Alison's phone."

"Are you sure?" I asked him. He nodded. "Fine, I'll call her." I told them as I took out my phone and dialed Alison's number. She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" She said. "Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the school," She replied. My eyebrows furrowed in confusing, but I shook it off. We had to find her before that Alpha did. "Get to the lobby." I told her before hanging up.

* * *

We barged into the lobby, and noticed Alison was already there. "Why did you come?" Scott asked her. She looked at us, confused. "You asked me to," She exclaimed, showing us a text that read:

Meet me at the school, URGENT.

-Scott

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" She asked. "Because I didn't," He replied. "Did you drive here?" I asked Alison. She shook her head. "Jackson did," She explained.

"Jackson's here, too?"

"And Lydia..." She told us, as her phone started ringing. As she picked it up, she asked, "Where are you?" Suddenly, the doors opened as Lydia and Jackson came rushing in.

[Line break]

We had ended up running from the Alpha again, and heading towards the lunch room. "Call the cops," Jackson suggested. I looked at Stiles and saw the fear in his eyes.

"No." I said.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I mean 'No'! Want to hear it in Spanish? _No._" I replied. "We don't know what he's armed with," Stiles said. Jackson looked angrily at him. "You're dads armed with an entire sheriff's department, call him!"

"I'm calling," Lydia said, as she took out her phone. "Yes, we're in Beacon hills high school— No...— But—"

"She hung up on me." Lydia said. "Alright, assets, new plan; Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to bring someone with a decent aim, everyone good with that?" Jackson said. "He's right," Scott said. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." Stiles looked at him. "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." He whispered. "Alright give me the phone!" Jackson yelled, as he walked over to Stiles. Before he could get any closer, however, I walked over to him and punched him in the face, causing him to stagger backwards, in surprise.

"Jackson!" Alison said, as he fell to the floor. Scott was holding me back from doing any more harm, but Stiles was just standing there, with a half-smirk on his face. Scott looked at him, until he sighed and finally called his dad. "Hey dad, it's me, Stiles...and that's your voicemail." Stiles said. "Look I need you to call me back, like right now." He said.

Suddenly, the Alpha starting banging on the doors, causing everyone to freak out. "We're at the school, dad we're at the school." Stiles said before hanging up. Lydia ran over away from the door as it shook. "The door to the kitchen leads to the stair well." I said. "But it only goes up!" Scott replied.

"Up is better than here."

* * *

We hurried to the nearest unlocked classroom as we heard growling coming in the distant.

"Jackson, how many peopled can fit in your car?" Scott asked. "Like five, but I'm sure we could squeeze in..." Jackson replied. Alison shook her head. "Are you kidding? I could barely fit in the back!" She said.

"Doesn't matter, going out there'll attract too much attention." I said. Scott looked around the classroom. He walked over to another door and said, "Hey look, doesn't this door lead to the rooftop? We could go down from the roof in like seconds..." Stiles and I walked over to him. "Yeah, but it's locked," Stiles said as Scott closed his eyes in concentration. "The janitor might have some keys." He replied as his eyes shot open. "You mean his body," I corrected him. "I can get them. I can find him by the scent of his blood." He said. I looked at him. "Well gee, that sounds like a really terrible idea, got anything else?" I asked. "I'm getting the key," He stated, walking over to the rest of the group. "Are you serious? You can't go out there alone!" Alison exclaimed. "I'll go with him." I said simply. They all turned to me. "There's got to be something else," Stiles said. "There is," Lydia replied. She pointed to the glass cupboard and said, "This classroom has all the ingredients to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail," Stiles looked at her, though I picked at my nails, unsurprised. Lydia had revealed her secret smarts accidently one day when Alison had forced us to study mythology together. I had asked her to translate a sentence that was in Greek, and she ended up actually doing my homework.

"A self-igniting..." Stiles started, but Lydia finished for him. "Molotov cocktail." This time, I looked at her. "But, we don't have a key for that either..." I said. Jackson looked at the cupboard, before he walked up to it, and smashed his elbow onto it, causing the glass to break.

* * *

"Pass me the sulfuric acid." Lydia said as Jackson picked a funny looking bottle. She grabbed it and poured some in a container that had what looked like barf. Then, she mixed it, and handed it to Scott.

He took the bottle when Alison said, "No, you can't do this. You are not going out there alone!" I shook my head. "I'm still going," I told her. Stiles looked at me. "I thought you were joking!" He said. "Would it make you feel better if I said I'll be back alive?" I asked him. "But you can't! He's killed three people!" Alison exclaimed. "And we're next!" Scott said. "Somebody has to do something!" I said. "And you're not coming with me," Scott said. I tapped my foot, stubbornly. "Sure I am, and you can't stop me!" I told him. Stiles grabbed my arm. "But I can." He said.

I looked at him. "You're not going out there," He said. Scott started walking out the door. "I have to," I said as I starting following Scott. Stiles stopped me one more time before he planted a kiss on my lips. He let me go and I ran to catch up with Scott as the two of us walked slowly in the halls.

* * *

I really had no idea where we were going so I just followed Scott. We ended up wandering in the basketball court until he stopped. "Wait here," He told me as he walked under the bleachers.

So I just stood there and impatiently waited for him to come back. After about three minutes my eyes widened as I heard the distant noise of the seats closing. If he didn't come back in less than twenty seconds he would never be coming back at all.

"Scott!" I yelled, warning him of the danger. Five seconds went by, still no sign of him. Ten seconds, and nothing. Finally, after fifteen seconds I saw him running like a madman while dangling a pair of keys. "Hurry up!" I screamed. He slid on the floor at the last moment so he wouldn't get crushed.

"Holy crap," Was all I said as he got back up. Suddenly, I heard a growl coming from the other side of the basket ball court. I flipped around and saw the Alpha about twenty feet away from us.

When he started coming closer to us, Scott threw the bottle that contained the Molotov cocktail and hit the Alpha straight on his stomach.

But, it didn't ignite.

It only cracked and shattered, making the monster angrier as it charged at us, it jumped on Scott and Howled very loudly, causing my ears to ring. But just as soon as it attacked Scott, it jumped off him, charged towards me, and scratched the back of my neck.

I screamed in pain, because it didn't feel like a regular scratch. It felt like someone had placed a flat iron on my neck and decided to slice it with a knife as well. I managed to look around, and realized that the Alpha was gone.

Suddenly Scott was screaming and writhing in pain on the floor, his fists clenched so tightly that they turned white. I was confused and scared, and had no idea what to do. Just then, Scott stopped screaming and looked at me with a look I'd never seen him wear before.

I stared into his eyes when I got the feeling that he wasn't Scott anymore, and whoever this new guy was, he didn't seem to like me.

That's when I decided to run.

* * *

As I hurried down the halls, I realized that he wasn't running after me, almost as if he was playing a game, like cat and mouse. I could hear his deep breathing close by, when I got an idea.

"Scott...Scott it's me, remember? The girl that stabbed you with a pencil in 5th grade, and the same girl that pulled your pants down in middle school." I whispered, knowing that he could very well hear me. "Yet you still love me, because I'm like your sister, and you wouldn't hurt your sister, right?"

Then I heard him breathing behind me, and I froze. This should work, it has to work. I heard him slam on the floor loudly, and I turned around. He was breathing much more heavily now, like he had just done fifty suicide runs.

"Scott," I said, as I heard sirens outside. Sherriff Stilinski probably got Stiles' message. He looked up.

I sighed. He was back to normal.


	16. Chapter 16: Karma's a Bitch

PLEASE READ: Hello Hope you guys like this story so far, I've tried really hard on it, though I'm having trouble figuring some stuff out. I'm running out of idea's so PM me or something letting me know what you think would like to happen in the story, and I'll take your suggestion on account. Thank you guys so much for reading this far!

Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Wolf, and I don't want to get sewed.

* * *

Violet's POV

"Are you sure it was Derek Hale?" Sherriff Stilinski asked. Scott, Stiles, and I all nodded. We obviously couldn't tell the truth about who trapped us in the school, so I blamed it on Derek.

He sighed. "What about the janitor?" Scott asked. "We're still looking for 'em." The Sherriff replied.

"Did you look under the bleachers?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, we looked. We pulled it out just like you asked, and nothing." He told us. I looked towards Scott. "I'm not making this up," He said. "I know, and I believe you." He said.

Scott stopped and looked at looked at him. "No you don't! You have this look on your face, like you feel sorry for me. Like you want to believe me, but I know you don't." Scott said. The Sherriff sighed. "Look, we're going to search this whole school, and we're going to find him, I promise, alright? Now, I got to go." He said, before leaving.

I sat on the railing leading to the school. "Well," I told them. "We're alive, dude! That's still good, right? Being alive?" Scott seemed emotionless. "When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us! Don't you think he knew where we were?" He exclaimed.

"Well then how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked, though I knew exactly what Scott was talking about. "It wants me in its pack! I-I think...I think I have to get rid of my old pack first."

Stiles still didn't understand. "What do you mean? What old pack?" He asked. "Alison, Jackson, Lydia...you guys." Scott replied. Stiles avoided Scott eyes. "The alpha doesn't want to kill us..." He said. Scott looked away.

"It wants me to do it, and that's not even the worst part." He told us. Stiles head shot up. "How in holy hell is that not the worst part?" He asked. Scott gripped the railing I was sitting on. "I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you, and I was one step away from killing Violet!" He yelled.

I put a hand on his arm. "But you didn't." I told him. He didn't move an inch until he saw something behind stiles that caught his attention. His boss was sitting down on the back of an emergency truck.

Stiles and I followed as Scott starting walking towards him. "There you are!" Deaton said as we approached him. "How-how did you...?" Scott started, obviously as confused as I was. "Get out? Not easily, but from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you." His boss said. "I think I owe you a raise,"

"Guys, come on. You can talk to him later," Sherriff Stilinski said as he pulled the three of us away. As we walked, Scott suddenly ran off yelling, "Alison!"

"So...were you scared?" Stiles asked as the Sherriff walked over to another cop. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I replied. He grabbed at my hand and we started walking around pointlessly. "Well, you know...Scott tried to kill you so..."

I shook my head. "No, not really, honestly." I said. "I mean, I guess, but somehow I just knew that he wouldn't hurt me. It was so weird to see him like that, I almost feel like it was a dream." I told him.

* * *

~Next Day~ (Still Violet's POV)

"Where are we going?" I asked as Scott, Stiles and I headed out to the woods. The thing that had me a bit shocked was that Stiles was carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels with him, and I hoped he wasn't really suggesting us to get wasted...

"I really shouldn't be out here; my mom is in a constant state of freaking out from what happened last night at the school!" Scott said. "Look," Stiles said. "When your best friend gets dumped—"

"I didn't get dumped!" Scott interrupted. "I'm taking a break." He told us. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, then when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break," Stiles told him, holding up the bottle of Jack. "You get your best friend drunk."

* * *

"Dude, she's just one girl. They're so many more girls out there, so many girls in the sea." Stiles said as he set the now half-empty bottle down. "Fish, Stiles, fish in the sea." I corrected him. He shook his head. "Fish? Why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. Oh girls, I love girls, especially ones with dark, black hair, violet eyes, five foot three." Stiles exclaimed. Scott smirked at me. "You mean like Violet?" He asked him, while looking at me. "Yeah, exactly like her. How did you know I was talking about- about...wait, what was I talking about?" Stiles replied.

Suddenly, a hand came down and took the bottle that Stiles was just going to drink from again. "Look at the three bitches getting their drink on." The man said, standing up so I could see him. "Give it back," Scott muttered under his breath. The other man laughed. "What's that little man?" He asked.

"I think he wants a drink!" The two guys starting laughing. "I want the bottle." Scott replied firmly. "Scott maybe we should just go home," I told him. "Stiles brought us here to get drunk," He replied. "I'm not drunk yet." He said as he got up and faced the older man, who was by far taller than him. "Give me the bottle." He said. The man just shook his head and took a swig. "Give me the bottle of Jack." He asked one last time, as I saw his claws come out. "Scott..." I said.

Something must've changed the man's mind, because he handed the bottle over pretty quickly.

* * *

Scott's POV

"Let's get the failure over with," Mr. Harrison said as we all received our chemistry test. "Begin."

I scribbled my name on the top corner and began to read the first question. _An increase in imports of consumer goods is most likely to have been caused by:_

I sighed. I seriously did not understand any of this, and I kept getting distracted by every little noise, such as someone erasing something, or clicking a pen.

I looked down at the test and realized that the question had changed. _Why would a girl that pretty go out with a loser like you?_ I furrowed my eyebrows and moved on to the next question: _When the moon is full tonight, will you kill: a. All of you friends? b. Some of your friends? c. Most of your friends?_

I rubbed my eyes, and heard the stupid clicking of a pen again, more erasing, someone coughing, a phone vibrating, and even someone tapping their nails on the desk. I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the classroom to get away from all that noise.

* * *

Stiles' POV

I followed Scott as he stormed out, clearly hearing Mr. Harrison yelling for me to come back, but I ignored it. As I got out, I noticed that Scott had dropped his backpack in the hall, so I picked it up as I dialed his number.

I heard the distant ring of his cell phone, and as I followed it, it lead me to the locker rooms. "Scott?" I asked. No response, though I heard one of the showers on...

I walked to the showers slowly, and sighed when I saw Scott standing there, in his boxers.

"Stiles, I can't," He said, panting. "What's happening? Are you changing?" I asked him. He shook his head. "No, I can't breathe," He replied, as he started wheezing.

I searched in his backpack until I found his inhaler, which he hadn't used in a while. I held it out to him. "Here, us It." I told him. He took it and used it, and after about five seconds, he asked, "I was having an asthma attack?"

I shook my head. "No, you were having a panic attack, but thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony..." I replied. "How'd you know that?" He asked.

I sighed. "I used to get them after my mom died, not fun, huh?" He shook his head. "I looked at her, and it felt like someone was hitting me in the ribs with a hammer..." He said. I nodded. "Yeah, it's called heartbreak, there's about a million songs written about it." I replied.

I can't stop thinking about her," He said. "Well think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, bound to become an issue!" I exclaimed. He looked at me with a sad expression. "I...I'm not helping, am I?" I asked him.

Scott just shook his head and looked at the ground, sadly.

* * *

Violet's POV

Is this about last night?" I asked Scott as he led me to Coach Finstock's empty office. "I just want to know...do you know if Alison still likes me?" He asked, his head down.

I sighed. "Of course she still likes you." I said. He looked up. "Really?" He exclaimed. I nodded. "She'll always like you," I said as I thought I'd tease him for fun. "As friends,"

He looked down at the floor again. "Just friends?" he muttered. I decided to try to cheer him up a bit. "If you ask me—of course, nobody asks me—she made a big mistake. Because I know, that you locked her and the rest in there to protect them. I know that when a guy risks his life for you, you should be grateful!" I said, as I saw his face change to a different expression.

"Are you grateful?" He whispered, coming closer to me. I was confused by this. "I-I guess," I replied. He was now so close I could feel his breath mingling with mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me with so much force that I gave in to it.

* * *

Stiles' POV

"Well?" I asked Scott as he came over to sit next to me in Lacrosse practice. I had asked him earlier to ask Violet for me if she loved me or not. "What do you mean?" He replied. "Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Does she love me? Did she imply that she loves me?" I interrogated.

He nodded. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, she loves you. In fact, she's unconditionally into you."


	17. Chapter 17: Lunatic

Hey guys I'm glad you like that last chapter! I'm hoping for another few reviews for this one, so anything helps! This is a short chapter, sorry, didn't have much time.

And sadly, I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Violet's POV

"Alison, you coming for Lacrosse practice?" I asked, walking over to her locker. She sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea..." She trailed off. "You're gonna let a breakup stop you from cheering for our team? You could always help me cheer for Stiles!" I told her with a smile.

She sighed again. "Okay, fine, I'll go." She said walking with me over to the field.

* * *

So Alison and I met up with Lydia on the bleachers. She gave me a bright smile when she saw us. "I didn't expect you to be here because of what happened with Scott..." She told Alison as practice started.

Alison shrugged, but didn't say anything. I looked towards the field noticed that Scott was practically tackled by two guys as he got back up on his feet.

He got back in the front of the line, and pushed past the two guys and even the goalie, just to make the shot.

_The full moon's really affecting him,_ I thought as I ran over to the field to see Danny bleeding heavily from his nose. "Is he okay?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Yeah, probably just a bloody nose..." Jackson replied as he started looking at me weirdly. "What?" I asked. "Your lipstick..." He said. I pulled a mirror out of my backpack and realized that my lipstick was smeared. I silently fixed it.

"Wonder how that happened," Jackson said with a smirk. I scowled at him and tried to ignore the fact that someone was staring at me.

I looked over at the person and realized that it was Stiles.

* * *

Stiles' POV

I dropped by Scott's house with a bag full of chains.

"Scott?" I heard Ms. McCall say as I closed the door behind me. "No, just me, Stiles." I replied. She nodded. "You have a key?" She asked, pointing to my hand which was holding a small key. "I had one made," I told her.

"Doesn't surprise me," She said. As I slipped the key in my back pocket, I accidently dropped the bag, making a loud noise. "What is that?" She asked. "Uh...School project," I replied. She nodded. "Gotta go, full moon," She said.

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Tonight's a full moon, you should see how the E.R gets, brings out all the nut jobs." She exclaimed. "That's actually where the term 'Lunatic' came from." She said before walking out the door.

I walked upstairs to Scott's bedroom. As I turned on the lights, I jumped when I saw Scott sitting on the recliner. "Holy- GOD! You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed. "I thought you weren't home yet..."

"I came through the window." He replied with a smirk.

"You alright?" I asked. "I'm fine." He replied shortly. "Oh really, because you have this murderous look on your face..." I said.

"I'm fine."

"Alright, now let's get this stuff on you..." I told him as I put down the bag. "I don't need anything; I'll just sit here for awhile, and then go to sleep early. So, you don't have to be here." He said, calmly.

"Can you at least take a look at what I brought for you, just in case you feel like using it?" I asked as started taking out a pair of handcuffs I'd stolen from my dad out of my back pocket. He slowly got down on his knees, opened the bag, and said, "Did you really think I was going to let you chain me up like a dog?" He asked, seriously.

"Actually, no." I said as I took the handcuffs and handcuffed him to the A/C vent. "What the hell are you doing?" He protested. "Saving you from yourself," I told him. "And giving you some payback, for making out with Violet,"

* * *

"I brought you some water," I said as I held out a half-empty bottle of water, though I poured it in a doggy bowl that was labeled **'Scott' **and set it on the floor next to him.

As I turned around, he threw the bowl at me saying, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I spun around to face him. "You kissed her Scott, okay? You kissed Violet. She's my- Like the one girl that I ev- You know, the past three hours I've been thinking, 'It's probably just the full moon, he doesn't even know what he's doing. Tomorrow he'll be back to normal and probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been, a son of a bitch, an unbelievable...piece of crap friend!'" I yelled as I noticed he smirked at me.

Scott's POV

"I didn't kiss her," I lied. "She kissed me."

I had zero control of my actions on the full moon. It was like this madman came and took over my body, only to let me sit back and watch the show.

"What?" Stiles asked. I smirked again. "You should've seen the way she had her hands all over me, and she would've done more. In fact, she would've done anything I asked her to," I told him as he went to go sit down by the stairs.

"ANYTHING!"

* * *

Stiles' POV

"Stiles, please let me out."

"Stiles, it's the full moon, I swear."

"You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose, Stiles."

I just couldn't take it. It didn't seem like Scott, no, not at all. Scott would've understood, not beg, or threaten. He also would've apologized by now, but none of that was happening.

Scott and Violet had kissed, and I could only think of one thing:

That son of a bitch.

"Stiles, please, it starting to hurt."

"It's not like the first time. It's the full moon, and Alison." He continued. "She broke up with me; it's not just a break."

"I know." I replied for the first time. "She broke up with me, and it's killing me." Suddenly, he started screaming, and I could hear him kicking the A/C.

"No, no, no!" He yelled. I put my hands over my ears, trying to ignore him. I felt so bad, just leaving him there.

Just then, the screaming stopped. "Scott, you okay?" I asked. Silence. "Scott?" I asked again as I walked over to his room.

The handcuffs that had been once attached to him now lay in a puddle of blood.


	18. Chapter 18: Love Bug

Hey guys who else is SOOO excited that there is 1 episode left?! Because I know that I am! Anyways, Hope you guys like this chap.! 9Sorry it took so long :P)

* * *

Violet's POV

As I sat on my bed listening to music, I suddenly heard my dad yell at someone. I turned my music down and opened my door and heard my dad talking to someone:

"No, I'm not going to go out tonight; I just called to tell you something...I think she's been marked. Yes, 'she' being Violet, and I have no idea what to do!"

"I noticed the scratches on her neck about a week ago, after they were trapped at the school."

My eyes widened. _I think she's been marked._ What the hell does that mean?

My hand went directly to the marks on my neck. They should've healed by now, but they seemed the same way they were a week ago. I remembered the night when the Alpha had scratched me, the night at the school. I noted that it didn't feel like a regular scratch, more like a hot iron.

I closed my door and turned my music up again. This was too much to take in. Fist of all, I had no idea what to expect tomorrow at school. Was Stiles going to dump me? Because obviously he figured out what had happened earlier today.

I felt so guilty of kissing Scott, but not just because I let him...

But because I liked it.

* * *

"Faster?" Scott asked. Stiles and I nodded. "Much faster," I told him. We had taken Derek's car to try to lead the Argents away from him, as he already had the cops on his tail. So, now here we were, running—or much better driving—for our lives.

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of this car chase," Stiles said. "If I go faster, I'll kill us," Scott replied.

"But if you don't, they're gonna kill us!" I told him as Scott revved at the gas. After about fifteen seconds of dead silence, I said, "Well, we lost them." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Unless they figured it out..." I said. Stiles grabbed the monitor we'd stolen from his dad and pushed the button;

"_All units, suspect is on foot and heading into the iron works."_

* * *

"Get in!" Stiles yelled towards Derek as I made room for him. Stiles moved so he was now sitting next to me. Once Derek was inside, Scott revved at the gas.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?!" I asked. "Damn it, I almost had him!" Derek replied. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who, the alpha?" I asked. Derek nodded. "Yes! He was right in front of me and the freakin' police showed up!"

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing they're jobs..." Stiles argued, but quickly shut up when Derek gave him a murderous look. "Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" He exclaimed. Scott sighed. "Can't we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it."

"Alright!" I yelled suddenly. "How did you find him?" Derek went silent. "Can you try to trust us for like, half a second?" Scott asked. "Yeah," Stiles agreed. "_All_ of us."

Derek gave him the look again. "Or, just them. I'll be back here." Stiles added quickly. "Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to finding out something. She found two things: One was a guy named Harris—"

"Our Chemistry teacher?" I asked suddenly. "Why him?" He shrugged. "I don't yet..." He said. "What was the second?" Scott asked. Derek took out a piece of paper. "Some kind of symbol..." He trailed off as he showed us. It looked like a badge with a dog, or some sort of animal on it. I suddenly recognized it. "I've seen that somewhere," I told them. "Alison's necklace..." Scott replied.

* * *

Jackson came walking towards me at a slow pace, with a little smirk on his face. When he reached me at my locker, he said, "I know what Scott is,"

I tried to recover from my surprise. "WH-what?" I replied. His smirk grew bigger. "I know what Scott is." He said more carefully, as if I was stupid. "I...I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're ta-"

"Yes you do. And you're going to get it for me, love bug." Jackson said. He hadn't called me that since we were in middle school. "I don't care if it's a bite, a scratch, sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight, I don't care! You're going to get it for me or," He grabbed my shoulders and pointed towards Alison. "She's going to find out about it too." He let go of my shoulder, and with that, he left.

* * *

"How the hell did he find out?!" Stiles asked as Him, Scott, and I walked over to class. "I...I don't know!" I replied. Stiles ran a hand over his hair. "Did he say the word?" He asked.

"What word?" Scott replied. "The word! Did he say the word..." He lowered his voice. "Werewolf?" Scott hit him upside the head. "No, but you said it freakin' clearly!" He told him.

"Anyways, I overheard my dad talking to someone on the phone last night," I exclaimed, and suddenly realized that this was more of a private matter. "You know what? Meet me at my place after school, and we'll talk about it there. So, what about the necklace?" Scott nodded. "I'll get it," He said. Stiles and I both shook our heads. "No, I'll get it. You've forgotten that you're not going out with Alison anymore, and that she dumped you. She's not going to talk to you at a time like this! Let alone give you a necklace!" I said.

"Just let me try, okay?" He asked. I sighed. "Fine, but if you don't get it, I'm going to say 'I told you so,'"

* * *

Scott's POV

As we headed into class, I tried to get a seat next to Alison, but Lydia slammed her books on the desk causing me to jump.

"I think this seat's taken," She said. I sighed as I took a seat behind her. "Alison," I said, trying to get her attention. She looked towards me, and smiled smugly. "I don't think we should talk, class is about to start..." She said. I nodded. "I know...I was just going to send you some pictures I thought you might like."

She nodded. "Okay," She said, taking out her phone. I sent her a bunch of pictures I'd taken when we were still going out. When she got them, she scrolled through all of them, and stormed out of the room.

In tears.

I followed after her. "Alison," I said as I saw her standing there, her face pink. "What...Why would you send me these pictures? A-are you trying to hurt me or something? Are you trying to make me feel even worse for breaking up with you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No...I thought you'd like them," I replied. "Okay. But, please don't talk to me." She explained. "Okay? I need more time to get to 'just friends'." I stood there (like a dumbass) and watched her walk away.

* * *

Violet's POV

"SO," I said, placing my lunch tray in the middle of Scott and Stiles'. "Did you get the necklace?" I asked. Scott shook his head in dismay. "Not exactly..." He replied. "What did she say?" Stiles asked.

I took a bit out of my apple. "She told me not to talk to her..." Scott told us, as I spit out apple bits to keep from laughing and choking. Scott looked at me. "What?" I asked innocently. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Sorry..." I replied with my head down.

"So she's not giving you the—"

"She's not giving me the necklace!"

"Well, did you find anything else out?" I asked. "Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic." He replied.

I raised me eyebrow.

"Okay, I came up with a plan B, just in case anything else happened." Stiles said, his mouth full of fried chicken. "What's plan B?" Scott asked. "Just steal the stupid thing!" He replied. "Couldn't I try to get it?" I asked.

"You could try to _steal_ it," Stiles said. I shook my head, and noticed that Jackson was staring at me, as if I'd said something to him. "Guys, he's watching us." I told them. Scott looked at him for a second, then looked away.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked Scott, as I noticed he seemed to want to cover his ears, but didn't. "He's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." He exclaimed. "Look at me, just talk to me, pretend you can't hear him," I whispered. "Say something!" I said to Stiles. "I can't! My minds a complete blank!" He said.

"_Your_ minds blank?! You can't think of something to say?!" Scott whispered/yelled. "Not under this kind of pressure!" He explained. "Where the hell did he go?" I said.

I started looking around the room frantically, when suddenly, Scott started squeezing the life out of his water bottle. "Scott, you can't let him do this, you can't let him take control over you!"

I heard a loud clatter, and realized that Scott had shaken his tray.

* * *

Scott and I ha decided that I would look for the necklace in Alison's bag, while he looked for it in her bedroom on our free period. So I went over to the school's pool, since that was where Alison was going to be at.

I walked over to her blue bag that was in the bottom row on the bleachers and noticed that she was doing races with Jackson. A ping of jealousy hit me at the sight. I was no where near as close to Jackson as I was to Scott and Stiles, and even though we hadn't gone along at first sight, we'd become very close throughout middle school...

_~Flashback~_

I walked into the school halls of Beacon Hills Middle School with all my new books hanging in my heavy backpack. I'd spent all summer dreading middle school, since it was much different from Elementary school. I took out a scrap of purple paper that said my locker and its combination.

When I found the right locker, I noticed the boy standing at the locker next to mine. He had a slight case of acne, but I could tell he'd had a lot more before. "Hi," I greeted him. "I'm Violet." He nodded, and looked at my mouth when I gave him a bright smile. "I'm guessing they call you that because of the color of your braces?" He asked, coldly. "No," I replied. "They call me Violet because of my eyes."

He nodded. "Couldn't really notice them because of your berserk hair." He replied with a smile. I glared at him and remembered when I begged my dad to let me die my hair so people would stop calling me 'dumb blonde'. "You should really shut up, Asshole."

"Metal Mouth!"

"PIMPLE FACE!"

_~End of flashback~_

No, we hadn't gone along at all at first sight, but we had so much in common, we had become inseparable. He'd tell me things that only I knew about, since he had been too scared to trust anyone else.

But things were different know, and they'd been different ever since he had started dating Lydia. He had changed for her. And now, he was so popular, I was sure he'd forgotten about the friendship we'd had.

I shook my head to get out of the trance the flashback had put me in, as I searched through Alison's bag. I found nothing, so I closed the bag and left A.S.A.P.


	19. Chapter 19: Ooh, He drives a Posche

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been able to post lately; I've just been really busy. Now that season 2 is over, I'm trying my best to finish this quickly. Now more chit chat! On with the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, okay?

* * *

Scott's POV

I opened Allison's window and jumped inside. I had to find that necklace, though I had no idea where to look.

I searched through her desk, to her drawers, and under her bed, though I found nothing. Finally, as I was looking at her book, I found that her necklace had been used as a bookmark. Once I opened it, I took the necklace and replaced it with a receipt I saw next to it. But before I closed the book again, I noticed a few things that she had circled in it. Legend, Mythical monster, and _Loup Garou_. What the hell does that mean? I took my phone and googled the foreign words. After a few seconds, the English title came up.

It meant _Werewolf_.

* * *

Violet's POV

I was currently sitting in the backseat of Stiles' Jeep as He, Derek, and I were in the hospital's parking lot. Turns out, the text Allison had gotten that wasn't from Scott, had been linked to Scott's mom, which made no sense, so we went to the hospital to investigate.

Stiles was talking to Scott on the phone, as Derek and I sat impatiently in the car. Once he was finished, Derek said, "You're not going to make it to the game." Stiles sighed. "I know," "And you haven't told Scott about his mom..." I exclaimed. "Not until we find out the truth." He replied.

"Come on then," I said, about to get out. "Wait, one more thing," Derek said. "Yeah...?" Stiles asked. Suddenly, Derek suddenly pushed Stiles' head, so it bounced off the dashboard with a loud _Pang._ "OOOOW...What the hell was that—"

"You know what that was for, now go. GO." Derek replied, pushing him out.

* * *

"We can't find anything, no ones even here..." Stiles said into his phone as we walked down the halls. "Ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle." I could hear Derek reply. I followed stiles as he went over to an empty room. "Well, he's not here either..." he said. "WHAT?" Derek yelled back. I suddenly saw something out of the corner of my eye...

"He's...he's not here!" Stiles replied. "Stiles," I said grabbing him arm. He shrugged me off. "Hold on Violet..." He said. "Stiles get out of there right now! It's him, He's the Alpha!" Derek said, as Stiles turned to face where I was looking, then dropped his phone.

"Well you must be Stiles," Peter said.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over..." Jennifer said darkly as we turned around. "You...and him. And you're...OH my god we're gonna die." Stiles said. I walked over to the creepy nurse and punched her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse." Peter said calmly. "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek said suddenly, causing Stiles and I to jump. Within a matter of seconds the hale's were throwing punches like crazy, slamming into walls, and spitting out blood.

"Stiles, come on!" I whispered. He crawled over to me, and grabbed my hand. I suddenly had that unusual taste in my mouth that confirmed the worst. I was going to have a seizure. I hadn't had one in years, way back, when we were only nine, thanks to my meds. Only stiles and Scott knew that I was Epileptic, because I'd made them swear to never say anything.

And now, here I was, sprawled on the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

Stiles' POV

I dug around in Violet's bag until I found her emergency anti-seizure medication. Even though she hadn't had a seizure in six years, she had kept it all these years. I held her down, then reluctantly injected the needle in her vein. After a few seconds, she finally relaxed.

"Wh...What the fuck?" she said. I sighed. "C'mon," I whispered, helping her up. "We have to get out of here," She shook her head. "And leave Derek here?" She said.

I nodded. "Uh, yeah! If not, we're gonna die to! Do you think it's gonna make any difference if we try to help?" I told her. She crossed her arms. "We can't just let him—"

_SMASH._

Derek had been thrown into the wall, and had actually gone through it. "C'mon!" Stiles said again, grabbing my hand and leading me to the exit.

* * *

Scott's POV

"Apology accepted," Danny said as I walked into the locker room. I furrowed my eyebrows. "I didn't apologize..." I replied. "Sure you did, when you passed the ball to me." He said. "I had to pass it to you, so you could score." I protested, but he just said, "Apology accepted," Again before walking out the door.

As I was going to the showers, the lights suddenly turned off. _Oh no_, I thought. _This is what happens in scary movies right before someone dies._ I walked over to the light switch, until I realized that it was flipped on. I let out a shaky breath as I saw a ball roll out, coming from the showers.

I slowly walked closer to the ball, before picking it up. As I strode closer to the showers, I saw Derek standing there. "Thank god! Where have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?!" I exclaimed. I noticed that he was looking behind me, so I turned around, only to come face to face with Peter Hale.

"It's you." I said. I came to the sudden realization that Peter was the one who bit me, he was the alpha, and he had Derek under his control.

"You know I don't really get Lacrosse," he said, holding a Lacrosse stick. "Back in my day, we played basketball. Now there's a real sport. But, I have my own conflict to deal with," he said. "And I'm going to need your help to do that."

"I'm not going to help you kill people," I said, lowering my voice. "I don't want to kill _all _of them," He said. "Just the responsible ones, and that doesn't have to include...?" He trailed off, when Derek finished for him. "Allison," He said.

I looked at Derek. "You're on his side? A-Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?!" I yelled. "It was a mistake," He said simply. "W-WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "It happens," He replied.

"Scott," Peter said. "I think you're getting the wrong impression of this. We really just want you to reach your full potential." I looked at him. "By killing my friends?"

"Like I said, not all of them. That girl, what was her name? Violet, yes, she's very special. One of the many reasons I've marked her." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? I-I don't—"

"Perhaps you should look at this from my perspective..." He said, before walking closer to me, then digging his nails into the back of my neck.

That's when I could see everything, from the Hale house fire, to the death of Derek's sister, Laura. But one thing caught my attention. That night at the school, when Peter had shown up and caused me to shift, I saw Violet on the floor, with her hand on her neck.

She _had _been marked, but none of us had realized it. _What does being marked even mean?_ I thought. Then a voice whispered inside my head..._She will be part of this pack within three days..._

* * *

Violet's POV

Scott, Stiles, and I had headed to an empty parking lot because Scott had supposedly heard Jackson's heart beating frantically. I questioned this, because we were almost a mile away.

But apparently Scott was right, because when we got there, I saw Jackson's Porsche parked, with the hood open, and Jackson talking to someone who looked a lot like Allison dad. Wait, it was Allison's dad.

As we stopped there, Scott rolled the window down. "Yo," He said. "Sup!" Stiles exclaimed. "What happened?" I asked.

"Um—" Jackson started but Mr. Argent interrupted him. "—just having a bit car trouble," The three of us nodded. "Well, there's a shop nearby, I'm sure they have a tow truck," Scott said. "Yeah you want a ride?" Stiles asked.

Jackson didn't say anything; he just started walking towards us as Scott opened the car door. But just as he was about to get in, Mr. Argent said, "Hey Jackson!" He started the car, and Jackson got this look on his face, like he was silently thanking Jesus.

Then Chris headed into his car and drove away. "What, are guys following me now?" Jackson said. I pushed Stiles out of the Jeep so I could get out to. "Yes, you stupid fucking idiot!" I yelled. "You almost gave everything away!" Scott exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked, completely oblivious. Scott sighed. "He thinks you're the second beta!" He said. "What?" Jackson asked again. I could sense Scott's temper rising.

"HE THINKS YOU'RE ME!" Scott yelled out, before hitting his elbow against the hood of the Jeep. "Dude, my Jeep." Stiles whispered. "He thinks that there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he DOESN'T KILL YOU TOO!" He went to hit the Jeep again, but Stiles' stopped him. "Okay, how about we step away from stiles' Jeep?"

"This is your problem, not mine! I didn't say anything so you're the one that's gonna get me killed. THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Jackson exclaimed, before pushing Scott against the Jeep. "Can we stop hitting my Jeep?!" Stiles yelled. Suddenly Scott pushed Jackson, and I could tell this was the beginning of a fight.

"STOP!" I yelled. They all turned to look at me. Scott focused on Jackson. "When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you!" he said. "I can't protect anyone." He looked towards me. "Why are you looking at me?" I asked. "Well now you have to do it. Give me what I want and I'll be fine by myself." Jackson said.

"No, you won't! Just trust me, it only makes things worse." Scott explained. "Oh really, you can hear anything you want and run faster than physically possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall!" Jackson protested. "Yeah, I can run really fast now, except half the time I'm running away from people who are trying to kill me! And I can hear things, like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life."

Jackson shook his head. "It ruined yours. You had all the power in the world yet you didn't know what to do with it. It's like, when you turn sixteen and your parents buy you a Porsche, when they should've started you off with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." He said, before walking away, and driving off.


	20. Chapter 20: Love is like a shock

Ugh... I feel like such a jerk to leave you guys hanging like that. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. But, I promise I will make it up to you with a good ol' nice chapter. Enjoy! (First I'm gonna reply to your questions and comments though xP)

Orcafan1: Unfortunately, there probably will be some break-ups and make-ups. I'm sorry, but I kind of have to :(

Lemonpie951: They eventually will notice her neck...or will they? I'm kidding, yes they will :P

ATLjunkie: Thanks for reviewing so much, I love feedback. Thats pretty much it xP

Totally Team Derek Hale: Yes, Stiles and Violet will talk things through, but they've just silently agreed to focus on helping Scott first, if you were wondering why they haven't been focusing on their relationship too much :o

Just a Wonderland: Yes, I'll try to update a lot more often. I don't want to forget about this story...Ever :P

Tinker178: I turned 13 in september:)

WolfLover1989: Thanks for reviewing so much:P I really appreciate it :D

* * *

Allison's POV

"What does that do?" Lydia asked as I readied my bow and arrow. I smirked. "We're about to find out." I raised my weapon, aimed, and struck a tree. As soon as the arrow made contact with the bark, it sizzled. It looked almost as if the tree had been struck by lightning...well, almost.

Lydia jumped back, fear clear in her eyes. "What the hell was that..?" She asked, unmoving. I brought down my weapon. "I dunno." I replied.

After a few minutes of pure shock and awkward silence, Lydia finally spoke up. "Well, that was fun. Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?"

I shushed her as I heard a twig snap in the near distance. We stopped moving. Another snap. "...Hold this," I said, handing her my bow. "Why?!" She replied.

"Because I thought I heard something." I replied. She carefully held the weapon and said, "Well, what if you heard something?" I took off my gloves. "Then, I wanna find out what that something is." I said. I noticed her staring at me wide-eyed. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing..." I added.

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is dangerous?" She said quickly. I rolled my eyes. "Then shoot it." I said, annoyed.

Scott's POV

I quickly tried to follow Allison through the forest. I'd lost track of her a few seconds ago. I felt like such a creep lurking in the shadows close to her, but I had overheard her talking to Lydia earlier, and figured she found something dangerous.

I was right behind her, when she suddenly flipped around and shot me with a stun gun. I let out a few (unmanly) grunts as I fell to the floor. "Scott?" She asked, as she looked at me quizzically. "Scott—"

"Trigger...F-finger!" I yelled out, spazzing uncontrollably. She gasped as she turned the gun off. "Oh god, Oh god! I'm so, so, so sorry!" She said. I shook my head. "S'my fault, totally my fault..."

"Are you okay?" She said, kneeling down next to me. I nodded. "Yeah...I'm FINE." I had another sort spasm as I finished my sentence. "If I'd known it was you I—" I interrupted her. "You still would've pulled the trigger." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, of course not!" She replied, and I almost felt like laughing. "Are...are you sure you're okay?" She asked, carefully pulling the two needles that had been attached to my chest. I grunted again (like I said, unmanly-like) as she pulled the last one out.

"What were you doing here anyway? Were you...following us?" She asked. "No! Not at all, you're dad told me that you run this trail sometimes...I was hoping to catch you and give you this." I said, pulling out her necklace from my jean pocket. "I found it at school." I added, handing it to her.

"My necklace! Oh thank god, I thought I'd lost it." She said, putting it on. "You...don't think I'm a total stalker now, do you?" I asked.

She smiled. "No, not at all. I just think you're weird, like you always are."

* * *

Stiles' POV

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked my dad as I noticed him in deep concentration with papers sprawled all over the dinner table.

"Work." He replied, not even bothering to look up. "...Anything I can help with?" I asked, hoping to find something else out about the attacks. "Yunno, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that'd be awfully nice." He said. I nodded and went to the cupboard to grab a glass, then reached for the bottle of Jack, almost dropping it but catching it quickly.

I sat down at the table next to him. "Any leads?" I asked, reaching out towards the papers, but he swatted my hand away. "You know I can't discuss that with you." He replied. I sighed and poured some whiskey into the glass. "Not to much," He said.

That's when an idea hit me. I tried my best to hide my smirk as I filled the cup tot eh brim. He hadn't even noticed. "There ya go dad," I said carefully placing the cup next to him. "Bottoms up," I added.

Within a matter of seconds, he set the empty glass back down on the table. "Now Derek Hale would be a Hale of a lot...a hale of a lot..." He stopped, as if he lost his train of thought. "A hell of a lot?" I asked, correcting him. "Hell..." He stretched out the word, as if it was foreign. "Yes, he would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we actually had a picture of him." I furrowed my eyebrows. "How do you not have a picture of him?" I asked.

"Well, every time we get a mug shot of him it's like...two laser beams pointing at the camera." He said, as I picked up a photo of Derek. Dad was right; you couldn't see his face at all.

"Nice..." I said. "Wow...that ounce hit me like a brick. And I already said too much..." He exclaimed. "Wha—Dad, it's me. I'm not gonna say anything. C'mon!" I picked up the whiskey bottle again. "Another shot?" I asked grabbing his glass. "No, no. No more." He replied.

"Dad c'mon, you work really hard, alright? You deserve it." He sighed. "Oh my god, I'm gonna have such a hangover..." I laughed. "You mean you are gonna have such a good night sleep." I said with another laugh, refilling the glass.

* * *

"Yunno dad, I have to make a phone call. I'll be right back." I said, as I got up and started flipping through the contacts. I heard my dad sigh, then whisper. "Oh, I miss you're mom." I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned back around to see him resting his head on his hand. "...What'd you say?" I asked.

He was about to pour himself another glass, but I stopped him. He closed his eyes and said, "Thanks,"

* * *

Allison's POV

"What is this place?" I asked as Aunt Kate showed me around an abandoned warehouse. Once we reached our destination, she said, "You know how every family has its secrets? Well, ours are a little different." She said, opening a door that I hadn't even noticed was there in the first place.

When she opened it entirely, she gestured for me to enter. I cautiously took a step in, before she grew impatient and walked in before me. She smiled as she turned the lights on. There he was.

Kate had captured Derek Hale.

* * *

Review? I don't even think I deserve one -_- Again, I'm SOOOO sorry!


	21. Chapter 21: We need to talk

Hey there! I've suddenly realized that I have a bunch of gaps in my story, so I've tried to explain as much as I could in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Guitarrawr1: lol thanks, honestly I used to think, "Ugh, she's such a Mary-sue though..." but this comment made me feel better also, don't worry about catching up, my chapters aren't THAT long xP

* * *

Violet's POV

I sighed. There was so much weight, so much pressure building up on my, I felt like I had a mattress on my back. I still hadn't talked to Stiles (or Scott, for that matter) about the kiss, though I knew it was because of all the attacks. I knew he would forgive me, but I just couldn't forgive myself. I felt like crawling into a corner and crying.

But that's not happening, I told myself. I'm not going to show weakness, that's at the top of my list labeled **THINGS I WILL NEVER DO**. But then again, so was cheating on Stiles with my best friend, and that didn't go as planned, did it?

To top it all off, I still hadn't told anyone about the scratches on my neck. They seemed to have been getting worse too, and they've given me nightmares.

I sighed again. This is so not happening.

* * *

I plopped down on the couch next to my dad. His boss had given him the day off, which usually seemed highly unlikely. "Hey," I said.

He was watching the news, which seemed to become one of his strange habits lately. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked, even though I already knew. He looked at me with a bright smile, and then wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "T.V," He simply said as I laughed. "Hey dad," I said as I snuggled next to him. "I have a question..." He kept his eyes on the television as he said, "Ask away,"

"Okay...Well, do you believe werewolves?" I asked. He tensed. After a few minutes he replied, "Violet, those are just from fairytales." I almost laughed. _Of course they aren't_, I thought. I didn't even know why I'd asked that. "I know, I just thought...those attacks going on...it can't have been a cougar..." I was trying to reach out to him, to let him know about what I already did.

He sighed. "Those can't possibly be werewolf attacks, Vil. That's impossible." I nodded. But I knew he was lying, not just because I knew about those attacks...

But because, I sensed he knew about them, too.

* * *

Later that day, as I was cleaning up my room, I heard my phone go off.

"Look like a girl but I think like a guy  
not ladylike to behave like a slime  
Easy to be sleazy when you've got a filthy mind  
You stick to your yogurts  
I'll stick to my apple pie"

I jumped on my bed and reached for my phone.

From: Allison A.

To: You

Hey, can you come over soon? I need to talk to you.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Allison usually didn't text me after 6:30, but it was already 7:28. I texted back anyways;

Send to: Allison A.

I dunno, it's kinda late, but I'll see if I can if it's that important, okay?

I set down my phone and yelled, "Dad! Can I go to Allison's for awhile?" After a few seconds, I heard a "Sure," and finished cleaning my room.

Later, I grabbed my bag, slipped on my shoes (that definitely could use a wash)and yelled, "Dinner's in the fridge!" before heading out.

[Line break]

Allison's POV

After getting pulled over by the Sheriff for speeding and having horrible flashbacks about seeing Derek and my Aunt talking about him to casually, I finally headed home.

I needed someone to talk to about this whole situation, someone who wouldn't call me crazy, or laugh. So, I decided to ask Violet to come over. Within a few minutes' tops, I saw her walking towards our driveway.

She was about to knock on our door, but I answered it first. "C'min," I said, spreading the door for her to walk in. She gave me a genuine smile before stepping inside.

"So, what it you wanna talk abou—" I grabbed her wrist and pulled into my room before she could finish. "Whoa, okay. Didn't think it was that serious..." She explained. "I figured you were having some guy troub—" I interrupted her. "No, it's not about that. It's just...Well I was talking to my Aunt Kate earlier and..." I stopped for a second, talking a deep breath. "Well she told me some things...and showed me some things, too." I said. Her eyes widened a bit, but she nodded. I sighed. "You think I'm really stupid for calling you here just for that, don't you?" I asked.

Violet shook her head. "No, of course not. I just kinda know where this is going..." She exclaimed, and I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I said.

She sighed this time. "Well, what do you know?" She asked.

"I—um, well...Okay remember Derek Hale and how he tried to kill us at the school?" I explained. She nodded slowly. "Well, I saw him. My Aunt...she has him." Violet's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded. I left out the part that he didn't seem humane. "Yeah, he was there, all tied up and everything...please don't tell anyone though, I was hoping I could trust you with this..." She nodded again. "Of course, I understand. Just...um, do you know _why_ your aunt kidnapped him?" She asked.

Of course I knew. But I wasn't going to say that.

I shook my head.

* * *

Violet's POV

"I don't understand. You lost your phone, why don't you just get a new one?" I asked Scott as he frantically searched his room high and low for his cell phone. Stiles sat in a chair while I simply had plopped myself on Scott's bed.

"I can't afford a new one! And I can't do this alone!" He explained, dropping down to the floor to check under his bed. "Hey now, your not alone. You've got me!" Stiles said. "You mean, _us,_" I corrected.

"I need to find Derek..." Scott said. "Didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead..." Stiles exclaimed. "That's just their plan to get to the Alpha, they're not gonna kill him." I replied. They both turned to look at me. "How do you know that?" Scott asked. "Well...I was talking to Allison and—"

"No." Scott interrupted me. "You did not tell her." I shook my head. Boy was he in for a shock. "No, she told _me_. She explained how her Aunt took her to this abandoned warehouse or somethin', and that she saw Derek there." I explained.

"Well they have Derek. That doesn't necessarily mean that they won't kill him though." Stiles said.

"Shh."

I looked at Scott, about to reply with a snarky remark, when he said, "My mom's here." I nodded slowly, until I noticed how Scott's expression changed. "Is—is she alright?" I asked cautiously. After a few seconds, Scott shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked. "...She's...she's crying." Scott replied. He sat down on the bed next to me, as I patted his back. "Scotty, you can't protect everyone..." I explained. He sighed.

"I have to."

* * *

I sat down with a short sigh. This was it. I was going to talk things through with Stiles. I'd previously called him, asking if he'd like to come over, but we both knew why. I grabbed the pillow next to me and shoved my face in it, letting out a muffled scream. I had no idea what I was to say, or do.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone knock on my bedroom door.

"C'min..." I said as I carefully set the pillow back in place. Stiles walked in with a hand in his pocket, and a smug smile on his face. "Howdy," He said. When I didn't laugh, he immediately noticed something was off.

"We need to talk." I said simply, motioning for him to sit down next to me. When he did, I finally continued. "Okay. You know what happened." It wasn't a question, more of a reassurance. He nodded carefully. "I'm...I'm sorry." I said awkwardly.

I placed my head down on his lap and sighed. He automatically placed his hand right on my ear. I smiled a bit. "I...I think it'd be best if we stayed...mutual for now." I could almost see his eyebrows furrow as he said, "What'dya mean?"

"Well, I mean...staying as friends for now. Until we can forget about all this funny business." I turned to look at him, as he nodded in understanding. "I get it." He said. I sighed. "This is only mutual, okay? I just think we'd save ourselves some problems this." I explained. He nodded again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid down next to him. He played with my hair. "So this is it then?" He asked. I sighed, and then nodded. "For now..." I said. He carefully got back up, and after giving me a peck on the lips, quietly left.

I grabbed the damned pillow and screamed into it once again.

* * *

Review?


End file.
